


Nameless and the Prince

by YoukaiMinori



Series: NatP Skyverse [1]
Category: Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Alef finally gets the ikemen hair, Alef is Baby™, Alef is the twin's adopted baby brother and you can't tell me otherwise, Alef's POV (Most of the time), Chapter 5 contains: Alef's nickname for Nameless, Dark Dragon | Krill (Sky: Children of the Light), Eden Spoilers, Elders (Sky) - Freeform, F/M, First Crush, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Here We Go Into Hell™, Hint: It's spoilers, I would like to be headpatted by Lamed, I'll admit--Alef is kinda dumb, IT'S STORM TIME BABY, Isle Elder might need a pair of glasses tbh, Light Angst, MINORI DOES LOREDUMP: PART 2, Megabird (Sky) - Freeform, Nameless is a simp for the twins, Nameless is also Baby™, Nameless really likes headpats, Nameless's POV during first half of Chpt. 4, No beta we die like skykids in Eden, Oops! All Death!!, STORMLOCK IS HERE, Some game mechanics are thrown out of the window hejdjdhffhe, Spoilers: Orbit, The Dying™ starts next chapter but you all know that, The Elders have their concept art names, Tiffy and Sefri appears twice - in both flashbacks!, Unnamed Skykids - Freeform, WHO WOULDA THUNK THAT [REDACTED] WAS [REDACTED]'S [REDACTED] HUH????, Wasteland Uncle™, YO NAMELESS AND ALEF FINALLY-, YOU KNOW IT'S COMING WHEN YOU'RE IN THE WASTELAND CHAPTER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoukaiMinori/pseuds/YoukaiMinori
Summary: The Prince has been reawakened and reborn by their God.Tasked to bring back the ancient Elders back to the sky.In his journey, he meets a descendant of light that only called herself Nameless.
Relationships: The Prince/Alef (Sky) & Nameless Skykid (OC)
Series: NatP Skyverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996633
Comments: 53
Kudos: 54





	1. Isle of Beginnings

_"Alef…"_

_A voice rang from the void. The young child floated aimlessly, awoken in a jolt as he looked around._

_He couldn't see, but he felt the resistance behind him; he was falling down, down—down to a place he didn't know._

_"Alef." The voice boomed again, he turned his head, but darkness was all he could see. "His body writhes, his spirit pleads, and what little remaining light, yearns for freedom; to join the stars above once again." The disembodied voice spoke to him. Alef knew this voice, yet, at the same time, he couldn't exactly pinpoint whose voice it belonged to._

_"Alef, our prince—" Ah. "You've been asleep in darkness for far too long. It's time for you to awaken."_

_His eyes were closed, but he could see the feeble beginnings of the bright, white light behind his eyelids. His arms struggled, gasping—He hadn't realized he wasn't breathing beforehand._

_The light brightens, foreign sounds rang in his ears._

_"Awaken, Alef. Lead our elders and our people back to us, back to the sky."_

_Brighter, brighter…_

_"Bring our light to the land above the clouds."_

A brilliant, prismatic star blazed through the dawn-colored sky, streaking through the mixture of blues, violets, and oranges, accompanied by large, fluffy clouds as it's surface swept and combed by the strong wind. The star hurtled closer to the sandy shores of the isle, surrounded by the calm, blue ocean that seemed to stretch on forever. The light exploded into a multitude of colors, before quickly dissipating into thin air and what left of the shooting star was a young child wearing clothes made of light, yet it's hue graying, almost monochromatic. 

On his head, a strange headgear placed upon it, star-shaped in nature, embedded with a white-blue gemstone in the middle of the intersection. He had short hair, and looked about daze as he could be. 

Something shiny and warm behind him, as the light recharged his being, and colors finally returned to his features. 

"Hey, wake up." A giddy, yet soft voice cooed behind him. Alef could only voice a groan as he turned around to see another child, her lips curved to a wide, beaming smile at him. She had cream-white hair, braided on both sides behind her as flowers decorated her hair. A bright red-orange cape draped on her shoulders, and the upper part of her face was covered with a stony brown mask, concealing her eyes behind. 

Alef did not think for a moment, before turning around to lie on the sandy beach. This, of course, annoyed the child of light behind him. She poked his back using her now unlit candle. "Hey, wake up." She repeated, "There's a better place to take a nap than here." She said. 

She gently, but repeatedly nudged her finger behind him. Slowly, but surely, this was getting on Alef's nerves. 

"Hngh… Alright, alright!" He hollered, the other child raised her hands in surprised apprehension at the sudden movement. The lights that acted as her eyes on her mask widened in unison. Though her surprise melted away to a more curious look as Alef sat up, turning to the other kid. "What do you want?" He asked, voice haughty. 

She was sitting on her knees, face leaning close as she inspected the apparel that sat on his head. "... I don't recall anyone with that kind of headgear." She said. 

Alef was kind of stunned that the first thing she had noticed about him was his dang _headgear_. His lips thinned to a slight frown. "Did you really wake me up in the most ridiculous fashion just to ask what I was wearing?" He asked, and the other child only thought for a moment, before shaking her head.

"No!" She laughed a bit, whatever joke it was, Alef was lost, "I usually greet anyone who passes by here at Isle of Dawn." She finally replied with a cohesive answer, "I help new kids like you to get around here. Isle of Dawn is pretty big, after all. Big and empty." She crossed her legs together to sit up straight, hands resting over her thighs. 

The (secret) prince only nodded slowly in understanding. 

So he was truly in the lands above the clouds. If he was reincarnated into a child of light like her, then… 

A red candle materialized in his palms, already lit as it came into their view. 

The Light God's light in his hand. 

_"Bring our light to the lands above the clouds…"_

"Can you take me where the elders are?" Alef asked, though his gaze locked into the light he held in his hands. The other child didn't notice it as the bright smile she had returned, clasping her hands together excitedly, "Of course!" She stood up in an instant, spring in her step as she held out her hand to him. 

The prince finally broke away from the light, head turning upwards as he involuntarily followed her hand. There was apparent confusion written all over his face. 

He slowly took out his hand, and he swore he could feel she just rolled her eyes at how pathetically slow he was. She grabbed his hand, warmth flushed all over as some of her light was shared to him, as his own warmth shared back to her, he could see her cape-like wings shone vividly as it renewed itself from the newfound light. She yanked him to his feet, and he almost tripped over, only to be caught between the girl's arms. 

"Whoa, easy there." She gently smiled, as she helped him on his feet. It was a painstakingly slow procedure for the two of them. 

He just realized he hadn't walked for a very long time. 

She held both of his hands with her own ones, letting him get used to the sensation of feet on solid ground. 

Alef buckled on his knees several times, but by the time they reached the top of the short flight of stone-made staircase where an entrance of a cave stood as the wind beckoning them to enter, he was panting, but at least he could stand with his own two legs. 

Didn't help by the fact he was basically babied all the way through that short journey, but he didn't complain, much to his own chagrin at himself. He pushed that thought aside when he heard her small giggles stifled behind her closed mouth.

He was about to thank her, but realizing they didn't really share any names to begin with and instead, opting for a less professional sputter. "Your name. What's your name?" The feminine child of light only cocked her head to his question, "Name?" She repeated. Alef only blinked. "Yes, name." He said. 

"Nameless."

"N-nameless?" It was his turn to repeat what she said. The nameless child only nodded, "Uh-huh, Nameless. I usually let others nickname me with whatever name they like!" She said. "I don't really mind, my friends make up funny names for me!" She smiled, but Alef only frowned at this. 

"Well, that won't do." Alef spoke, "Why don't you pick a name for yourself?" The nameless girl only pondered, before replying with a weak shrug. He groaned a bit, pinching the bridge of his nose, "You know what, nevermind." He said, "I'm calling you Nameless."

The smile remained in her face, laughing a bit, "Well, that nickname isn't wrong in a sense!" She said, failing to see how wrong this was. 

Alef gently bonked her head with his hand, making Nameless elicit a small _'oof'_ from her mouth. "Dummy, you shouldn't be happy about having no name." Nameless let out a huff from his comment, but said nothing about it. "Well, what's yours anyways?" 

Alef blinked. Should he reveal his identity right there and then?...

Wait, do these people even know about him? 

That made Alef both relieved and annoyed at the same time. Well, it couldn't hurt to try and see what happens. 

"Alef, that's my name." He replied. He was ready to just be called out. 

Except that didn't occur, Nameless only looked at him with curious, but unknowing glint. "Alef, huh? I like your name!" She commented. Alef decided it's better to be relieved. "Y-yeah, it's cool." He stammered a bit. 

There was a slight tug from his hand–it was still holding her's, "Well, Alef." She started, "We won't be able to meet the elder if we're gonna stay here, so let's get a move on!" 

Before he could say anything, his feet were already running as his entire body got dragged by the more excitable girl of light in front of him. 

_"Well, this could have been much worse."_ Alef only thought to himself, as the duo entered the cave opening. 

Nameless ran her free hand over the cave walls, the light from her seeped through from her hand to the wall, as inscriptions that told the tale of the people of the light. While she particularly didn't mind the lightshow and continued on her way through the caves, Alef silently watched as the drawings materialized from thin air. 

They jumped down from a low cliff, Alef clung close to Nameless, he still hadn't received his wings, after all. She held him close with his hand, before continuing on as light from the exit of the cave shone, signifying the end of the tunnel. "We're out!" Nameless said, as she ran out with Alef. Once they were out, they were greeted with a scenery that captured the entirety of the whole isle and the temple far above the unreachable sky. 

The dawn's sun gently filtered through the clouds, giving the whole area with mellow undertones of sweeping sleepiness. Probably why Alef might have wanted to sleep in, but Nameless wouldn't allow that. 

"Are we gonna jump down there?" Alef kneeled on the edge of the cliff, sure Nameless had her own wings but him? He didn't have one yet. The girl only laughed a bit, "Yeah, how else we'll be able to continue your journey to Eden?" She said. 

His eyes widened a bit, turning his head back to her and their gaze met. "Wait, have you been there?" The prince asked, to which Nameless only responded with a nod, "Mhmm, I've been there and I was just reborn back to the living, which is exactly why I'm here." She sheepishly scratched the back of her head, "No biggie, we always reincarnate back to deliver the light to the sky, little by little. It always had been like that." She added in. 

Alef turned back his head towards the scenery below him, frowning slightly. He will definitely miss this eccentric sky girl. He knows he's different from the rest of the sky kids, and he'll probably just have to go through all of the realms once and never look back after he gives his light to the elders himself. 

A gentle tug at his hand again, he only gave a passing glance back to her as he stood back up, "Alright, let's jump." 

She didn't need to be told twice, she tightened her grip in his hand, before pulling him with her as she leapt from the edge, her wings unfurling and straightening them up as she glided through the air and immediately diving straight, nose first to the ground below. Alef was less thrilled being at the mercy of his partner's erratic flying and the fast-moving wind that surrounded them, his entire body flailing wildly and he was pretty sure his body was broken, but luckily, it wasn't. 

Nameless landed first on her feet and Alef tripped on his own feet thrice, but she was there to catch his fall, which didn't happen. 

"Please never fly like that again." He gasped, knees knocking together but not out of fear. She only laughed in response, "You should see the look on your face thought!" Alef grimaced, but it was ultimately ignored as Nameless dragged him by the hand again, the sound of sand beneath their feet as they made it to the figure by the bottom of the ledge. 

A child, purely made out of bright light, looking to a distance, towards the temple by the yonder clouds. Nameless gently tugged Alef to her side, nudging him to reach his other hand to the unmoving child in front of them. 

Alef wasn't too sure what he should do, and after a solid minute of silence without doing anything, Nameless just nonchalantly took his hand and raised them together just before the child. The light shone brightly, as the form turned into a shining orb of light. 

The light fluttered as it made contact with Alef, as a rejuvenating, calm feeling awash all over him. Nameless expectantly looked over him, awaiting his wings to materialize. 

But his wings never came as her smile fell, "Alef, your wings." She said, she looked behind him to check if her eyes weren't working properly, but no, Alef didn't grow out his wings. "You were supposed to get one when you get a Winged Light." She continued, "But I don't see it. I don't get it."

Nameless pondered for a moment, as Alef reassures her that it's gonna materialize sooner, or later, but Nameless didn't buy that. "Maybe… Oh, oh! Maybe Elder Daleth knows!" She suggested, as she pulled Alef again without giving him the chance to respond back. 

Well, it's not like he needs to. 

Even if his wings didn't materialize, Nameless still trekked through the sandy isle, picking up the Winged Lights and helping Alef give a piece of his own light to the fallen followers of Daleth. After all said and done, she leapt through the air, flying straight now to the temple ahead of them. 

It's massive bell chimed, as if it sensed their coming arrival. Alef gazed in awe at the ever-blustering channel of clouds surrounding them, as the sun's rays peeked behind the ancient temple in the floating isle. 

Luckily for the prince, the flight was a smooth one as Nameless first stepped on the soft grass, followed by Alef. The temple was large up close, the entrance already opened to welcome any sky children that come and go to give their prayers to the elder and the ancestral spirits. 

Nameless lights the candles at the altar, passing through a room that depicts another part of the sky people's legacies and tales. A white flash appeared in front of the elder's altar, as she beckoned Alef to kneel with her in the light, and he did beside her. 

Alef closed his eyes, the warm radiance engulfing their forms as their spirits were taken to meet the elder. 

* * *

_They opened their eyes, in a sunless place but filled with creatures of light, swirling in the blackened sky. In their hands was a piece of their light and the olden elder, Daleth, slowly walked up to the duo, his ancient staff in his hand and stone mask broken. Alef stood in apprehension, he had no clue what to say or if he should even speak._

_"Elder Daleth, did you trip again?" Nameless nonchalantly asked. Alef looked at her with indescribable amounts of shock in his face as Daleth chuckled. "I suppose I did," He continued, "Forgive this old man's clumsiness, child of light."_

_Nameless only smiled as she responded back, "It's okay! Here's my light so you can fix your mask!" She happily trotted towards Daleth, arms outstretched and the flickering light in her palms towards the tall elder._

_The ancient elder used his staff to pick up Nameless's light carefully, waving it to the air with a bright flash._

_His stony mask repaired itself as the elder felt a sense of rejuvenation coursing through his body, as black and white diamond-patterns morphed and formed from the surface of the clothes he wore in a mesmerizing fashion. What little remained, he commanded the creatures of light to fly towards Eden; to bring the child's light to the enshrouded fallen capital._

_Nameless's spirit vanished from the astral plane, leaving Alef alone with the Elder._

_The two were at a silent standstill. Alef, unable to speak but only looked as he kept grounded and kneeling at the altar._

_He could practically feel Daleth's gaze was scrutinizing him._

_"Prince Alef." Daleth spoke, Alef shrunk. "It has been countless years since I have seen you." Alef nodded._

_Elder Daleth was a wise old ferryman, it didn't take him long to realize why their God had sent their ancient prince in an errand of their descendants. "So, our God is getting impatient for us to return to the sky."_

_Alef stood, "So why won't you return?" He asked, the elder turned away for a moment, "I must stay here." Daleth replied, "I still lack the necessary lights to ascend back to the heavens."_

_The elder and the Prince looked by the yonder, towards the raging red light of Eden. "Even then, I will not leave." Alef looked at the elder ferryman, the light still clutching in his hands, "Not until all the fallen stars have been rescued in this kingdom and the storm dissipates, I cannot leave them here."_

_Alef looked down to his palms, his mission echoing in his ears. "But that would take an eternity." He said, Daleth only huffs in response, "Then eternity I will wait for."_

_"Now run, o' Prince of Light. Tell our God to wait a little longer, and I hope you will make good use of the gift you've lost."_

_Alef placed his offering of light to the elder's staff as his spirit started to vanish from the astral plane, ascending to the sky as Daleth watched from the ground below._

* * *

"Alef?" 

"Aaaaaaalef."

"KINGDOM TO ALEF, WHERE ARE YOU!?" Nameless shrieked in his ears, and Alef responded with a mighty scream of his own. Falling out of balance from his kneeling position and into the stone-cold ground below. "God! Be more quieter next time!" Alef snapped back at her, to which Nameless only held her hands in apprehension. "You were still back there while I waited for you to come back!" Nameless interjected.

"I was talking to the elder, and no, you may not know what we talked about." Nameless pouted, not even letting her ask the inevitable question. 

Though her attention suddenly snapped away from him, and instead opted to look behind his shoulders. 

"Oh! Alef!" She spoke, her finger pointing to his side. "Your cape!" 

His eyes widened, looking over him as his cape started to materialize, draped over his shoulders. The white light that created it slowly vanished, leaving only a gray-black colored cape with diamond-esque patterns running all over it's surface. 

"Whoa! It's so pretty, Alef!" She said, fawning over his black wings, playing it with her hand. "The elder might have given it to you! How lucky!" 

Alef felt a sense of pride swells in his chest, though it didn't remove his sense of dejection that he wasn't able to convince the ferryman to return to the skies. 

If Daleth didn't want to return, most likely the others won't, too. 

This is going to be a difficult mission. 

"Aaaaleeeeeef." Nameless trilled, breaking from his reverie and his attention fully directed at her. "Daylight Prairie's next! We should get a move on."

Alef realized Nameless wasn't playing with or admiring his wings anymore, another wave of emptiness washed over him. 

He wasn't sure why. 

He nodded only in response, as Nameless gave out her hand to him." Just because you have wings doesn't mean I'd be leaving you here all alone." She said, "You're my friend, after all!" 

He took her hand with his own without a second thought nor a word, as the light she had coursed through his body. A sense of warmth and happiness drowned out the feelings of unexplained loneliness he had. 

"Right. Let's go." His leg involuntarily moved as he got dragged by Nameless, running out of the temple and leapt through the air and into the bright clouds. 

Alef could see the raging Eden in the distance. His lips thinned. 

He wonders who's the next Elder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is my first and probably one of my most ambitious fanfic i written like forever HHHHhh
> 
> References Guide:  
> Nameless: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/722326609134092298/739124492948996096/DSC_0639.JPG  
> (Sanctuary pants, twinbraids w/ flower crown on her head, red/orange cape)  
> Alef (Art by Bukaro@Discord!) https://drive.google.com/file/d/1JDt1moOu6ftjkuJqitnnowLHmJjoR7WJ/view  
> (Alef's current rendition is masc moth hair)


	2. Budding Prairie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nameless and Alef travels to Daylight Prairie

The view of Eden's light was seen across the distant horizon, and white clouds beneath them. Nameless and Alef flew together in relative silence, well, mostly silent, with few quips and small talks from Nameless, to which he would give short and curt replies. 

It's not that he's being crude, his mind was blanking out. The thrill of the flight, wind behind their backs and tousling their light-made hair in the untamed air around them. He often exchange gazes with Nameless, whom the girl usually smile back at him, and every time he was greeted with her kind smile, his lips curved a little on the side. 

Passing through the imposing chasm, they were met with a peaceful social area, he could see other sky kids like themselves below. Playing, laughing, honking, as if their relentless cycle of death and rebirth don't bother them one bit. 

Not even Nameless seemed bothered by her own death, now that he thought about it. 

_"No biggie, we always reincarnate back to deliver the light to the sky, little by little. It always had been like that."_ Alef remembered the small, minor detail from their earlier exchange. 

Nameless, and all these other children of light. They were all used to the sensation of dying over and over again, the revelation of this information shook him to his core. Somewhere back in his mind, he didn't want for Nameless to go anywhere near Eden. 

He was afraid for her. 

Nameless waved excitedly to the other children as they passed through them, Alef only looked at how uncaring they were to their own plight. 

Or do they know, but just decided to ignore that grim reality? He never got his answer as Nameless leapt from the cliff and into the cloud tunnel below. He huddled close to her, eyes squinting as the sudden ray of sunshine burst through from the tunnel's exit. 

The two landed in the windswept plains of the prairie, Nameless taking the lead as she collected nearby Winged Lights for herself and Alef. She had also trekked through where their ancient sky people entombed within their dead bodies, Alef gave his own piece of light to their spirits while Nameless excited waved at the departed spirits as they left to the skies above. 

Alef quickly recognizes they were the followers of Ayin, but he wasn't sure one-hundred percent. 

"Hey, Nameless." Alef piped up, she looked behind him but she didn't stop from her tracks, "Yeah? What is it?" She asked. Quietly humming to herself as she awaited for his question.

"Is, err… The elder of this realm named Ayin?" He asked, Nameless quickly nodded in response, "Yeah! Ayin is the elder of this prairie! How'd you know?" She questioned him, Alef looked away for a bit as he thought of a good lie, "Er… Elder Daleth spoke of his name." 

He was practically ready to be called out by such an awful lie, but that never happened, "Huh? Oh, right! That makes sense!" She laughed a bit. Alef gave an internal sigh of relief. She frolicked in the flowering fields of sky and wind and grass, with Alef trailing behind her as they held each other's hands. Alef would have been annoyed by the fact that she was wasting valuable time by doing basically anything else but get to the elder. 

But surprisingly, he wasn't. Hearing Nameless smile, laugh and occasionally singing made him feel something fluttering in his chest. It made him feel happy, or perhaps it was Nameless's endless optimism rubbing onto him. 

He wasn't complaining about it. She notices Alef’s dour expression as he is deep in thought, trying to decipher his confusing feelings that were bubbling in his mind.

Nameless gave an innocent smile, "C'mon, let's dance!" She suggested, flying through the bright, blue sky and blazing white clouds. Alef made an audible _'what'_ but Nameless already had her other free hand on his own, fingers interlocking with each other. Their capes and hair wildly fluttered in the wind currents, Nameless's laughter were as clear as the bells of the temples ringing in the abandoned sky village. 

She makes a pirouette, Alef held to her close as they spun together. The wind and the creatures of light swirled around them in a grand fashion that made him gape his mouth in awe. 

And for the first time for Nameless, she hears his laugh. 

Other children of the light heard their exuberant honking and yowls, and soon a crowd of overly-excited winged kids had joined in on the fun. Nameless held his hand all throughout the fun activities that spontaneously had appeared around them. Playing tag, hide and seek, and some even making up their own games as time went on. Singing and laughing, as candle lights were exchanged with each other and giving each other silly nicknames. 

For a brief moment, Alef wasn't just a prince, but a child among others in a flock of winged children. Some admired his strangely-patterned cape, others curiously looking at his star-shaped headgear placed upon his head. He was apprehensive about how close he was to everyone, but luckily for him, Nameless was the one who stepped up. 

The flock of multi-colored winged children chirped excitedly, honking as they inquired more about him. He feels the countless eyes looking at him. He wasn't sure what to say or what to answer to their questions, especially he was overwhelmed by how curious they were. 

"Whoa, whoa guys!" Nameless squeezed herself between him and the forming crowd of honking kids. "You guys are scaring him!" She had her arms outstretched, forming herself as a barrier, but curiosity can't be satiated without an answer. Annoyed by Nameless's intrusion, they became relentless. 

"Uh, Nameless?" Alef's voice was barely a whisper, but she heard, "We should leave." He tugged her sleeves, eyes peeking out behind her and watching the rowdy crowd. 

She made a small nod, before back again to the flock of sky kids that wanted to see Alef. 

Without a single word, she grabs his hand, as she let herself free-fall from the edge of the ledge and onto the clouds below. The children watched the secret prince get dragged with her in her fall. 

Some followed, some didn't. Nameless made sure she flew discreetly by hiding herself in the swirling mass of white clouds that surrounds the expansive prairie. 

Once she felt it was safe to re-emerge back to the sky, the two soon landed on the highest islet of Sanctuary Island, hidden by distance and more fluffy clouds that covered most of it, both lying on the grass on their backs the moment their feet touched the solid earth. Nameless and Alef were silent for a solid moment, before Alef cracked a smile, before laughing loudly. The two soon exchanged giggles and chuckles with each other, the thrill and excitement earlier made their heads light-headed.

"I hope that was okay, Alef." Nameless spoke, her smile still on her face as her arms and legs sprawled on the grassy floor. He could feel her grasp on his hand tightened, and he equally returned that squeeze, "It's better than okay, Nameless."

He was left breathless. It was silly, it was unlike him, and it definitely didn't add anything to his mission, but for the time being, he chose to ignore his priorities to lie in comfortable silence with Nameless beside him.

He watched the blazing azure skies above them, how the clouds moved like a flock of slow-moving creatures of light. The sound of the waterfall added onto the overall ambiance, as did Nameless's almost-quiet, slow and rhythmic breathing beside him. 

Alef's eyelids became heavy, the gentle winds carried the scent of salty tang of the ocean. The songs sang of the white mantas that flew by the yonder. 

Then he heard her hum, then vocally as she accompanied the singing creatures of light. Her voice was soft, quiet, almost like a lullaby in his ears. The tune was something Alef was unfamiliar with, but he welcomed it nevertheless. 

He closed his eyes, letting her gentle singing soothe him to slumber. 

He wasn't sure whose hand squeezed first, but he sure felt it's warmth. 

It took almost an hour or two before the two unanimously decided it was time to get back to their quest. Part of Alef didn't want to get back up, but his conscience was already gnawing at the back of his mind. 

"Daylight Prairie will always be my favorite realm." She said, stretching as she got up, "I hope it will be yours, too."

* * *

Alef and Nameless flew together in the expansive sky of the prairie, diving in and out of the white clouds as she helped Alef with the fallen spirits scattered throughout the bright village and picking up the winged lights hidden among the hilltops emerging from the cloud banks.

In his thoughts, the earlier events replayed over and over in his head. The thrill in the blue skies, the fluttering wings and feathers of the light-made birds, the butterflies swirling around them. The sense of freedom he hadn’t felt for a long time, and those feelings flew higher than any mantas could. 

Then came next their escapade towards the lonely island in the sky, hidden from plain sight. Her voice echoed in his head, and during that moment, he wanted to cherish their friendship deeply. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Nameless spoke up, breaking from his daydream again. He looked up to her as she landed on a small islet in the clouds. Alef looked away from her gaze, "Uh, yeah. Why?" He asked, thought deep down he knew he wasn't fine, at least emotionally. He knew that. 

But he won't let Nameless know that.

She shook her head a bit, "Well, you look troubled." She flustered, "W-was it about earlier?" She asked as she looked away, her free hand fidgeting her red cape, to which Alef responded with a quick "No!" 

He held her hands close together, "Don't ever apologize for something as fun as that!" He almost shouted, but held back his tone. Nameless's shoulders jumped from how forceful his voice was. 

A pause, he loosened his grip on her hands, "I… What I meant to say was, er… I really like your singing." He admitted, he inwardly wanted to punch himself. 

A small chuckle from her, then he saw her mouth, curved into a small smile. 

Alef had an urge to protect that smile. 

"Aw, thanks Alef!" She piped up, "I-I'm usually not that comfortable singing when there are other kids around." 

He gave a comforting smile at her, she did the same back for him, "Well, I guess you are pretty special, after all, Alef." She laughed a bit, "I don't feel as anxious or skittish when I'm around you."

"Well, I don't feel-" _Alone, hollow—_ "Actually, I feel more… happy around you." He said, "And not everyone can make me laugh like an idiot like earlier. So… you're pretty special yourself, too." 

They reached the sky village in the middle of the prairie, the darkness already been melted away and the bell towers already reactivated by the other passing sky children that were here earlier while they had snoozed away the day back in Sanctuary Island. 

The large, white mantas decorated by yellow trims flew back and forth from the flat pedestal to Ayin's temple in the sky, as an entourage of light-made birds accompanied them. 

"We should hitch a ride." She pointed out, he nods as they landed behind the flying manta's back. It made a loud honking sound as it felt two floating children on its flat back. 

Their capes widely fluttering in the accelerated wind, and soon enough, they were at the temple's entrance. Doors already opened to receive any children that wishes to have a piece of their light be sent to Eden by the Elder that resided in Daylight Prairie. 

The duo went in, their feet pitter-pattering on the stone floor. Candles already lit as a bright, white light shone in front of the altar.

Alef and Nameless rightly kneeled inside the circle of light, as their spirits were transported to the same astral realm where Elder Daleth had resided. 

* * *

_Back in the sunless world filled with ink-black darkness, they could see in the distance, Eden and it's raging beam of red light for all the realms to see._

_Though Alef squinted, something is off about the hill it stood… Hold up, that isn't a hill—_

_The "hill" began to rumble, and stood upright, revealing the large elder that had been… sleeping._

_"Good morning, Elder Ayin!" Nameless happily greeted the towering elder, excitedly waving her arms to get his attention._

_The elder yawned, stretching before turning himself back to the altar, and the children behind it. "Oh!" Ayin straightened himself up, "Have I kept you waiting, little one?" His voice was deep, but emanated a certain gentleness to it._

_Nameless shook her head no, "Nope! Don't worry, I just arrived with my friend, Alef!" She gestured her arms towards him._

_Alef, squeaked, and gave a very, very small wave and a sheepish smile. Ayin's eyes widened for a moment, then back to his usual demeanor as a chuckle rumbled in his throat. "Is that right?" He spoke._

_Nameless placed her offering of light to the altar, "Here you go! One express to Eden, please!" She joked, Ayin replied with a laugh. "I'm pretty sure mine delivery is the slowest among us, child." He replied._

_Ayin held the light in his hands with utmost care, it's radiant powers seeped into his body as diamond-patterns appeared on his gray-black clothes in a mesmerizing manner, much like Elder Daleth's._

_With the light, he pressed it together in his large hands, and after a few seconds of waiting, it had transformed into a single, golden butterfly. It fluttered around the large Elder, then to Nameless, then circling around Alef, and finally back to Ayin, perching on his shoulder._

_He lifted his prized stone jar with ease, gesturing it to the butterfly to enter within the stone pot, which it fluttered in without much fuss._

_Nameless nods, as her spirit dematerializes from the astral realm, leaving only Alef and Ayin alone._

_"Prince Alef." Ayin spoke, the small child straightened up immediately when his name was called._

_"Yes, Ayin?" Alef responded. He could feel Ayin's knowing smile behind his stone mask._

_"So, about that girl." He innocently inquired, Alef quickly shot down the accusation before it was even spoken, "I don't know what you're talking about, we're just friends! That's all." He said, arms crossing with each other._

_The larger elder only chuckled from Alef's response, "Is that so?" He quirked his eyebrows behind his stone mask, "Then why are you so jumpy when asked about it?"_

_Alef turned his head away, pouting like a child he is. "Hmph! Anyone would have their knees knocking together when you ask them anything." Ayin only gave a hearty laugh from Alef's declaration, "No, I don't think that's right. If that was the case, then your friend would have been scared."_

_"Oh, perhaps I should have scared her and—" right on cue, Alef bristled from his suggestion, "Don't you dare do that to her! If you—" The young prince quieted down, realizing he had been led by the large elder._

_And he knows, signifying by his vocal laughter as Alef shrunk on his seat. "I can't believe you just did that, to me! Of all people!" He screeched, but Ayin just continued to have a fit at his prince's predicament._

_"I'm sorry—I'm sorry, Prince Alef." He said as he chuckled at every mid-sentence. "You made yourself easy for me to lead up to admit your true feelings for that child." He said._

_Alef only pouted, looking away like a defeated child, as Ayin himself straightened himself out to a more serious tone and topic._

_"Jests aside, have our God lost their mind?" He asked mostly to himself, "To think they would be so desperate to send our prince down to the kingdom of the clouds."_

_"...They want you all to return to the skies." Alef said. The large elder only gave a rumbling 'hmm' as he thought deeply to the implications. "Why?" He could only ask._

_Alef looked away, before shaking his head, "I don't know." He admitted, "All they said was to 'bring our light to the land above the clouds' and that's about it. No explanation, no answer, I didn't even get a chance to ask why."_

_Ayin thoughtfully placed his hand on his chin, "Well… Whatever the case, I'm afraid I'll have to decline their offer."_

_"Same as old man Daleth's reasons—" Ayin snapped his neck towards Alef, and the young prince felt his scrutinizing gaze, "It would be wise to respect your elders, prince Alef."_

_"Y-Yessire—" Alef stammered, but that returned Ayin's more pleasant personality. "Good lad." Ayin patted Alef's small head, making sure he was as gentle as possible, "And yes, it would wreck my conscience if I find out I had left out any followers down here while we ascended. I want to make sure everyone is given salvation."_

_"But that's—"_

_"Going to take forever, and forever I shall wait if push comes to shove. Please understand that we are not the only ones who left the skies above to live down here." Ayin said. Alef only looked down, before a small nod was made._

_"I understand that." He finally stood from his position, placing his own piece of light on top of the stone altar._

_"Every light counts to save Eden."_

_"Every light counts to save our fallen king."_

_With that, Alef felt his spirit vanish from the astral realm._

* * *

"Alef?" Nameless cooed in his ears, Alef almost jumped from his kneeling position, "Rrragh!... Oh, ehem, hey—" He straightened himself out, as Nameless only looked at him curiously. 

"So, did Elder Ayin give anything to you like Elder Daleth?" She asked, to which he only shook his head no, "We only spoke of some things. Don't worry about it." 

There was a small frown on Nameless's face, but it went unnoticed by Alef. 

Before anyone could speak up their next sentences, Ayin's gift had appeared in the physical realm, as countless golden butterflies came flying out of various stone pots and jars in a flurry of shining, yellow storm. The creatures circling high upwards the cave, which they could see the exit of the temple. 

Nameless held out her hand; Alef took it. Both kneeled to prepare a mighty bellow. The butterflies responded as they swirled around the duo, lifting them up high in the sky and out from the temple. 

"Hey, what is the next realm called?" Alef asked her, it took a moment before she had responded properly, "Er, Hidden Forest." She said. 

"Is there… something wrong about the next realm?" He asked, Nameless only shook her head, "No, I just… don't like the area much." She replied. 

Alef wonders what secrets lie hidden, and who was the next Elder? 

He should've asked Ayin.


	3. Hidden Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hidden Forest brings a heavy rainstorm.

They stepped into the clearing area, many children already gathered as they played and sang in random, incoherent noises. 

Alef could see Nameless's grimace, but not from the songs, but at the forest's entrance just beyond the social space. It was a winding cloud route, with large, thick tree barks shooting out of the darkening clouds. 

"Hey." He tried to grab her attention, "It'll be fine." He reassured her, but even he had no idea what he was reassuring her about. "Sorry," She shook her head slightly, "Let's go." The two went past the gathering of winged children, and dove from the clearing's edge and into the tunnel. 

He feels the dampness of the clouds as they travel within it. _"Rain?"_ He thought to himself. 

Their feet stepped on the grass on the solid earth, an imposing stone wall that separated its realm from the outside world. It's black-iron gate still stood formidable and strong, barring entry to anyone who wanted to go within the forest. Nameless held her lit candle on the diamond-shaped switch on the side, after a few seconds of wait, the switch emitted a soft, yellow glow as the gate rumbled in power, and gave entryway to the pair of children. 

The sky rumbled, as white flashed across the dark-colored clouds. Nameless yelped as the thunder finally roared loudly. Alef's first response was using his black cape to shield her as the sky lit up again. 

The first signs of rain finally fell from the heavens above, pitter-pattering on every inch of the forest's surface. The surge of the cold deluge made Nameless shiver under Alef's cape. 

"Hey, it's just some rain and some lightning." He assures her, "It can't hurt you."

He patted away from him, Nameless tried to reach for him with a rather weak plea, "Uh, I wouldn't do that if I were you." 

He dismissively waved his hand at her, "Don't worry! It's just rain, how bad it would—" 

_Hiss!_

"Argh! What the—" He hit his tongue, recoiling back to the safety of the ancient stone architecture. Tumbling down to his bottom, as his hand clenched tightly on his other wrist.

Few darkness lingered in the stinging wound, but it dissipated when Nameless came close to inspect the damages and to tell him off about ignoring her warnings, "I told you." 

He huffs a bit, "Yeah, yeah." He pouts. He took Nameless's hand as she took lead and went deep into the dark, foreboding forest. Avoiding the rain as much as possible. 

She held him close to her, jumping from tree to tree, under the safety of the canopies to under the drenched stone-made buildings. Lighting the darkness away, gathering lights, and saving fallen spirits. 

Hissing sounds were abundant whenever the raindrops fell onto their skin. He hit his lips whenever he felt pain searing whenever it hit, but if Nameless can brave through the biting torment of the dark torrent, then he shouldn't complain. The deluge grew only stronger as they went deeper in the waterlogged forest, they two only hid under a fallen, hollowed tree bark to recharge their lights. 

Nameless dragged her back against the wall of the hollow bark, sliding down to the wet, grassy floor below. "The rain isn't usually this strong…" She commented, tired and weary trying to endure the rain earlier. 

Alef scooted closer to Nameless, sitting besides her. She sighed in relief as she felt his shared light refreshed her depleted wing powers, involuntarily placing her head on his shoulder. "Thanks." She cooed in his ear, Alef felt his face brightly lit up impulsively, whatever words he was about to say were abandoned in his mouth. The realization of him, being so close to her, how her head was placed on his side, how her shared light's warmth awash him with the same relief. 

They weren't able to go out anytime soon, as the rain became a thundering rainstorm. Torrent of shade-touched water angrily fell from the sky, drowning out any other sounds in the forest. Alef felt Nameless scoot closer to his side, the cold permeates around them. 

"We aren't even close to the temple. Stupid, stupid cold rain…" She shivered, she wrapped her arms around Alef. 

He was sure he just felt his spirit rise from his body and he's actually dead. 

But no, he was alive and well, and the feeling of the tight hug was real, as well. 

"You're so warm, Alef." She murmured, "I never liked this realm that much. It always rains, rains, rains… I wouldn't complain much if the rain didn't hurt."

His breathing was irregular, but he listened in to her small rant. His head was running a mile a minute, and he was getting more flustered as minutes passed on. He wasn't sure what to make of himself, if he should return the gesture, or stay put. 

She was clearly cold, and he was warm enough for her. 

So in the end, he meticulously had his arms embrace her smaller form. Her shoulders made a slight jump when his arms finally made a small contact, and he almost, _almost_ retracted back, but stopped at the last moment as he heard her small, feathery voice in his ears, "Don't." She buried her face on the crook of his neck. "You're warm, let's stay like this for a while." Alef only impulsively nodded, blankly staring at the lonesome hole in the wall, looking up the cloudy skies above. 

White-hot, forked lightning crept through the cumulonimbus clouds. Every time the thunder crashed, Nameless only hid her face further away from the booming sound with a quiet squeak, and every time, Alef had comforted her by slowly patting her back with his hand and quietly reassuring her with his voice.

He wasn't sure how long they had stayed in that position, but he looked up to the broken hole in the top of the wall. Rain had weakened, but not completely ceased. He was about to tell Nameless but he saw she had fallen asleep, her arms still wrapped around him. 

He hesitated, before ultimately not going with that plan and stayed put. He rested his back against the wall behind him, it was wet and damp. In the silence, he thought for himself, and the feelings that ebb and flow within him.

His mind raced and wandered towards the girl next to him, then back to the careless dancing back in the sunlit prairie, then back to the very beginning, when she offered her hand to him. 

How she sweetly smiled at him, how her hands were almost soft; almost fragile, whenever he held them with his own hands. Her optimism and kindness towards him...

… Shoot, why was he thinking like this?

That can't be… 

His train of thoughts came to a screeching halt, when he felt her stirring to wakefulness. He panicked for a moment, thinking that somehow she could read his mind earlier, but that subsided quickly. 

"How long was I out?" She meekly spoke, her face still snugly placed in the crook of his neck. "I'll be honest, not sure." He replied, the warmth of her slow breathing had his mind go all over the place. 

But he tried to remain calm outside. 

"We both fell asleep, sorry that doesn't help." His voice was quiet to match the mood and atmosphere. The rain outside the small hiding place could be heard pattering on the roof of the hollowed tree trunk. 

"You know," She chimed up, his eyes unconsciously fell on her form, "I wouldn't mind going through Hidden Forest if it's like this every time."

Whether he liked it or not, he felt his heart soar. 

* * *

The two were out and about again within the misty-terrain of the rainy forest. Hands together, fingers intertwined with each other as they watched the lights from the strange, mushroom like plant life that stuck on the side of a massive tree danced as the rain fell on top of it. 

The pair continued in their way, ducking beneath whatever cover before advancing towards their destination. They passed through some fallen spirits and helped them to return to the sky along the way. Passing through another hollowed tunnel, they finally reached the last area of the forest. The blackened clouds dyed the entire place of blacks and blues, but a small fraction of levity from the creatures of light. 

The rain slowly weakened, and as they reached closer to the elder's temple raised above the ground, it completely stopped, much to their relief.

Nameless started to light the first broken bell tower's candle altar, which triggered a mechanism that repaired the long-broken bridge that connected to the second bell tower. 

"Nameless?" Alef piped up after a long trek of silence, a mix between awkward and unexpected comfort. She looked behind as she gave her attention, "Yes, what's up?" She asked. 

Alef was silent for a moment, "...The clouds." He spoke. The two were at a standstill, before Nameless cracked up at his awful delivery.

Which to be honest, was his plan. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." He scratched the back of his head, "I wanted to ask who's the Elder of this realm, I don't believe Ayin told me who they were."

"Oh! It's Elder Teth." She replied, but Alef seemed so lost. As if the name didn't ring a bell in his head. 

That, or he actually doesn't know who Elder Teth was. 

"She's a master forger, and er… She can be a bit… mean." She admitted, as she fiddled the edge of her cape with her free hand. "B-but she's nice! I know that. If she wasn't, she wouldn't be as admired by her followers." He gave her a small smile in assurance, "It's okay, you don't have to extensively explain why you don't like someone." 

Alef wonders who Teth was. He was sure he knew her, but some of his memories were fuzzy at best. It was only luck that he remembered Elder Daleth and Ayin.

But the name did give him involuntary shivers, and he didn't know why. 

Nameless and Alef light up the candles in the second and third bell towers respectively, to finally repair the final bridge to connect to the largest bell tower. The two walked together at leisurely speed, they talked about general things, laughing and joking as they watched the large flock of birds flying towards the temple's peak, with flying light mantas accompanying the birds. 

Reaching the final bell tower, they light up the countless candles placed upon the sides. The sigil written on the stone floor lit up upon the activation. 

"Look, Alef!" She calls him out, tugging his hand as from the waters below the temple, large jellyfishes appear, with the last one floating higher than the rest. "Jellies!" She excitedly leapt to the first jellyfish, laughing as she tried to balance herself on top of the gelatinous light creature. 

"C'mon Alef! It's fun!" She called for him. Alef was next to jump, using his cape to reach her. 

His legs flailed midair, Nameless quickly held onto his hands and pulled him close to her. A brilliant glow appeared on his cheeks, but luckily for him, Nameless was too preoccupied on balancing the both of them on the one large jellyfish.

After a short moment to straighten themselves out, Nameless took the lead and took his hand. Leaping jellyfish to jellyfish, ascending to the elder's temple where the creatures of light had conglomerated on top of the building. Along the way, she giggled as she tried to balance the two of them at each jump. 

Nameless lands on the stone ledge of the broken-off staircase, and continues on their way on foot. 

Once inside, small light mantas glided in the air, awaiting for the large, double doors to open up. Nameless frowns as she looked at the large, circular dais that sat on the surface of the ceiling. 

"Did the crystal run out of power again? Hoo boy." She sighs a bit, "Let's go Alef."

Nameless flew up to the highest point of the temple altar, candle already out to light the golden disc. The disc slowly spun as the light activated the temple's mechanism. Opening a trap door underneath as the elder's altar rose from the ground. 

She set the candles placed in the altar aflame, summoning the white light that acted like the gateway to the astral plane where the elders resided. 

* * *

_Elder Teth sat on her mighty black anvil, in her hands were fragments of a blackened crystal. She audibly huffs as the crumbling crystal shards fell audibly onto the floor, holding tenderly on her wrist in self-loathing._

_Tap-tap-tap…_

_The sound of feet tapping gently on the floor, a child of light had arrived. She immediately turned around to see two children, both holding the light she needed to solve her dilemma._

_She took no time, leaping into the air and descending in front of the braided child._

_Now that she's up close, the other child—No, this can't be…_

_"Hand that over, child." She spoke with a demanding voice. Never waiting for the young child to respond as she snatched the light out of her hands and placed it back to her anvil._

_Summoning her mighty hammer, she struck the light. With each swing, the bright light molded into a power source. Commanding the fallen pieces, she quickly forged a new crystal using Nameless's light._

_After her work had been done, she sent the now-powered-up crystal upwards, and vanished to be sent to the physical realm, alongside Nameless._

_Now, she was alone with Alef. Teth turned around, arms crossed as she scrutinized the young prince who looked like someone had offended him, greatly._

_"Alef." She spoke, never wavering even in the face of probable authority, "You aren't even supposed to be alive, yet here you are."_

_"I don't even know you."_

_Alef immediately swerved to the side, dodging the large hammer thrown at his way, almost getting hit in the process. "I really don't remember! Your name doesn't ring any bells!" He hastily explained, before tripping on his feet and falling on the floor with a loud 'thud!'._

_But that did stop any future hammer assaults from the furious forging elder. "Explain." She demanded, the hammer held in her hands grasped dangerously._

_Alef stood from where he fell, posture meek. "Some of my memories are hazy. I remember some, and some I don't." He said, "I-I don't know why. Don'thurtmeplease." He quickly pleads._

_Teth huffs, pinching where the bridge of her nose would be on her mask. "So, you truly cannot recall my name nor position?" She asked, Alef nodded._

_"... Fine, but if I found you're just pretending to be dumb to sass me over my earlier treatment against your girlfriend." Teth's glare was menacing for the young child, "I don't care if you're the prince, or the son of Resh. I will chase you to the ends of the kingdom with my hammer." She finished her sentence by motioning her hammer on one hand, lifting it with ease and letting it fall onto her other hand._

_Alef nodded with fearful haste, before Teth's words finally made sense one by one, ending with him screeching, "I'm not Nameless's girlfriend!"_ _Teth blinked, then slowly nodded with knowing glint in her eyes, never really didn't believing his words this time. "Mhmm, like comforting her and letting her sleep on your shoulder despite your soreness. Sure. Whatever you say, boy."_

_"How'd you know!?" He was glowing in embarrassment, golden shade painted his cheeks. Teth only closed her eyes, chuckling, "I'm the elder of this realm, you'd think I wouldn't know what occurs in the land I rule?" She continued,_ _"You're in heavy denial, young man. Anyone with half the thinking capacity would see your true feelings." Alef just shrunk back in his position, mortified._

_He can't—That can't be right. They'll just be hurt, he'll have to leave once he's done, and she'll have to go back to this realm._

_They were far too different, in position and in fate. They'll hurt themselves. He doesn't want to hurt her. He doesn't want to see her sad over him._

_That guilt will eat him alive for the rest of his pathetic life._

_He felt something gentle tap on his head: Teth's hammer, breaking his reverie._

_"Are you worried?" She asked, lifting the hammer from his head. He didn't look directly at her, and kept his head low, "I-I can't. She'll be hurt." He said._

_Teth inwardly facepalmed at his logic, "Oh, she'll be hurt alright, if you let her lead on, only to deny her those feelings."_

_He only looked at the floor. He was at a crossroads, he needs a distraction, something to change the topic at hand. Come on, Alef. Think._

_"Elder Teth, would you be—"_

_"No," The forest elder cut him off, "My answer is as same Daleth and Ayin. I am not leaving any of my lost followers and deny of their ascension." Teth answered, she placed her hammer by the anvil and crossed her arms. "And no, you will not change my mind about my decision."_ _Alef only frowns at her answer. Three elders already had refused to return to the skies. What will God do to him when he manages zero elders to return ?_

_He didn't want to know. He internally panics._

_"I'll be honest with you, prince." She spoke up to try and quell his fears, "You should not really worry what the future holds."_

_"How would I not worry, when this is the exact task given to me?" He responded, "And I already convinced basically no one?" He slams his fist on the floor, flinching at the pain when it comes into contact. Teth sighed at the sight, "Y_ _ou're as childish as I remembered many years ago." She continued, "It's not the end of the world, yet you act like it is the case."_ _She rests her back on the anvil behind her, arms still crossed as she looked down below to Alef's small form._

_"But it's probably going to take an eternity."_

_"As if that's a problem for our God above. They've been alive longer than any of us. I'm sure they can wait for another millennium or two." Teth replied with nonchalance. "My decision is sealed. I'm staying down below here, in the kingdom of the clouds with the others."_

_"Until your father is given salvation, and the fallen stars have been saved. My stance on my choices I have picked will not change."_

_Alef looked away from the tall elder in front of him, knees together as his arms wrapped around them. His offering of light held tightly in on one of his hands._

_"Oh, don't forget to admit your true feelings for that child… Nameless, was it?" Alef sputtered, choking on air from Teth's sudden topic change, or rather, returning to the earlier topic he tried to swerve away._

_This, of course, made him stare at the elder in annoyance. Which was the exact plan all along._

_Alef could feel the smug satisfaction in Teth's covered face, and his face furiously glowed in the same yellow light. The elder laughed vivaciously at his flustered sight. In retaliation, h_ _e tossed the light in fury and exasperation, which Teth only caught with ease with one hand. "You have to try harder than that, boy." She chuckled._

_He was as easy to tease back when..._

_She frowns behind her mask, she was disappointed that some of his memories were fragmented and missing, like the crystal switch she uses to open the gate entrance to the Valley. She recalls the times Alef would sneak into her forge back when she was only a mere simple blacksmith and causing massive ruckus inside her workshop._

_The Samekh twins were not good babysitters for the young prince._

_She inwardly sighs as she reminisce of the past long gone._

_"Return to the physical realm, prince." She said, his light in her hand. "Your girlfriend awaits for your awakening for far too long, though I suppose that is also my fault, too." She chuckled._

_Before Alef could have said anything to retort back, he felt his spirit rise as he was forced to leave the astral realm._

* * *

"Alef!" He heard his name being called by the same, sweet voice he longed to hear. 

No, Alef. Stop that. You aren't supposed to be like this. 

He can't go on like this. They can’t be together. She’s only going to get hurt by him.  
  
  
She's going to be hurt...

He suddenly feels an added weight on his back, arms wrapped around him. The immense guilt bubbling within him was the only thing he could feel when he had subtly, yet forcefully pushed her away from him. 

Nameless's smile disappeared. 

Alef noticed, but had said nothing. 

"Me and Elder Teth just… talked about some things." He said, but she didn't ask this time. 

He looked up to the large, golden dais on the ceiling. The mechanism already activated the moment Nameless had left the astral realm, as mantas glided towards the forest's exit. 

Jellyfishes spun midair in the golden light that filtered through the canopies, as swarms of yellow butterflies fluttered above the shallow pond, light reflecting on its clear surface. The cold wind from the valley blew from the tunnel of clouds, as creatures of light swirled in a spiral formation. The mountainous valley beckoning the children to fly towards the proud realm of the lowering sun. 

"Let's go." Alef spoke up first. Nameless took lead, opening her vivid red cape and flew into the whirling tunnel of light and clouds.

He wanted to cry when Nameless didn't offer her hand to him. 

He flew next to the swirling vortex, the pair flew in relative silence. 

Alef hated this silence, but he didn't budge off his own stubborn ideals he had put himself in.

He thought to himself, that this was for the better. Unknowing that his decision may have just done what he tried to avoid the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey if anything doesnt make sense remember that im literally just making things up on the way


	4. Valley of Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alef and Nameless temporarily separates.

_No one else was in the realm where it happened._

* * *

The two children inside the swirling cloud vortex with relative silence, an uneasy tension between the two. 

Nameless hated this feeling of unfamiliarity. Alef's face was unreadable, she clearly knows he's hiding something from her. She can't shame that feeling that if she doesn't find out about it in time, she'll end up losing him. 

The scars ran deeply in her mind, like a stubborn thorny vine that tightly wrapped itself on her mind. It was pain just to think about her mentor figures, and how Alef would end up like them. 

Unmoving in the starry skies far above her, their spirits twinkling long after their deaths.

She wants to help, whatever was up with Alef, but he's pushing her away. She doesn't know what to do with him if he keeps this up. She won't be able to help if she doesn't know what's the exact problem he needed help with. 

They flew out of the windy vortex, the tailwind launching them swiftly into the air and then down below the snowy slopes of the sunset-dyed valley. 

The orange hue, mixed with violet twilight illuminated the white snow, making the entire mountain side shimmer like fine sand. Nameless slid down the steep slope with subtle grace in her footwork, each movement she made was fluid and precise. 

Her focus solely on the slope down ahead, seeing the sun's refraction on the frozen path at the mouth of the winding ice cave. 

"AAAAAAAA _AAAAAAAAAAHHHH_!!" Her concentration immediately shattered into tiny, countless pieces, like the snow adrift in the air. Nameless turned her head around in a flurry, before a black and white blur came rushing down to the winding ice tunnel down below. 

Hold on. 

" **ALEF!** " She yelled, the sudden realization hitting her like an avalanche as she saw him practically spinning uncontrollably on the icy floor, desperately clawing on the cold, smooth surface with no avail. The darkness of the tunnel swallowed him, as only his resonating cries of pain could be heard echoing within. 

Nameless lowered her stance in an instance, reducing air resistance to increase her maximum velocity. Wind rushed past her, her braid and cape fluttering wildly as she skated down to follow the boy. She tried to outrun him, but the built up speed he also had accumulated was much faster than her's.

She tried to reach out her hand, as far as possible to try and grab him, but he was far too disoriented to even hold onto her hand. The darkness quickly went as it came as they reached the end of the ice tunnel.

There's only a short moment until they reach the skating rink. She could see the slope's exit. 

"Alef!" She called him out. He was practically facing down on the frozen floor, letting gravity slide him down. "Alef! Get up!" She screamed, but it was too late. 

The snowy slope spat the both of them out, and into the large icy skating rink below. Alef was tossed and landed with a painful 'crack' against the thick ice sheet. His winged lights came flying out of his body, the violet lights blinked in the open air. Nameless swore a word or two under her breath, gathering the fallen lights for the fallen boy. 

The lights immediately returned to their rightful owner, as she squatted beside his lying form. Her hand moved on its own volition, gently running her palm on his back. She could feel his body tensing up from her impulsive action, and she retracted her hand away as embarrassment welled up within her. 

"Are… are you okay, Alef?" She asked, a bit glad that her light could be shared without any contact as it healed his depleted wing power, indicated by his cape's diamond-shaped patterns glowed in a soft, white light. A muffled groan emitted from him as he responded to her question, using his arms as leverage to push his body up from the ground. 

He seemed to have gotten no lasting damage in his pristine face, aside from the (probably) throbbing pain all over his body. " _Please_ tell me there's no more slopes we need to go through." He ran his hands over his head, nursing the damage he still feels. 

She pursed her lips, biting back the answer she was supposed to give, "Well, to reach the Elders' temple, you have to go down through the sliding race." It was the technical truth.

Alef, upon hearing that, he audibly groaned in infuriation, then ending with a sigh, "... Is there no other way?" He asked, 

Under her mask, she eyed the large entrance behind Alef's sight. Her mind was locked in a battle between being honest versus seizing an opportunity. 

She never liked being lied to.

Sure, but would you let this chance escape?

Her mind finally wandered to the thoughts of her former mentor; a familial figure of her early life. She would recall how they didn't like taking the flying race and often opted for the sliding race instead. 

Oh, how naïve she had been back then to not realize why. 

And over the years with them, had influenced her preferences between the two courses. Like mentor, like apprentice.

If only Tiffy could see her skills now on the slopes. 

And she also wishes Alef could see her skills, too.

"Well…"

"There's the flying race."

Her voice almost cracked as she spoke of the truth instead, but seeing Alef's face light up at the prospect of flying towards the temple instead of sliding it down made her feel something light fluttering in her chest. 

"Oh! That's great!" He excitedly chattered, "Let's go there, then!" He motioned his hands, but she stayed grounded on the spot. He stopped in his tracks, his smile fell but Nameless didn't say anything. 

"Is there something wrong?" He asked, to which she only shook her head, "I… prefer the sliding race." She admitted, fiddling with the edge of her red cape in his fingers. 

Oh, how she wishes Alef would go with her instead. They'll slide together, she'll teach him! And then Alef could see her skate among the snowdrifts and ice. It would be so much fun! But that didn't happen. Alef stayed where he stood, he didn't go stand next to her. He didn't take her hand and said, _"Well, I guess we can slide down together."_

They were at complete standstill. Nameless hated the silence between them. 

"They'll end up at the same temple, right?" 

_Please, no._

"We could meet up there."

_Alef, please._

"Let' s see who's faster between the two of us!" 

Her mind already had blanked out, she didn't hear the last trailing words in his sentence. She wanted him to stay with her. She wanted to beg, plead, kneel in front of him and tell him to go with her instead. 

"Yeah, let's." Her voice was flat when she replied. Anything but enthusiastic. 

Two temporarily became separated. 

Unbeknownst to her, Alef had the same thoughts as her all these times. 

* * *

Nameless entered the entrance to the sliding race. The large, spacious hall held no other sky children but herself. The candles unlit, a thin layer of dust settled on the altar. 

It seemed everyone preferred the flying race. 

Her shoulders trembled, head hung low as she rested it onto the stone-made altar in front of her. The first sign of sobs came, she tried desperately to stop herself from crying over small, inconsequential things but the erupting pain in her throat made it hard for her. 

Tears rolled on her cheeks, down to the floor below. She hiccuped as she pondered the decisions she had made and where they would have ended up. 

When they only yielded idealistic futures, the only thing she could do was hate herself for choosing the wrong options. 

She could have been flying with Alef, or he could have been sliding down with her. But neither was willing to compromise, she followed her routine almost religiously, and he didn't want to suffer another moment sliding down the ridge. 

"God, I'm so stupid." She wailed, voice echoing in the empty building. Covering her face in shame as she cried. 

She wasn't sure how long she had stayed in her position, but the moment someone entered, she immediately stood up, wiping the stray tears on her face. Breath in, breath out. She tried to calm herself. 

Luckily, the others were covered under the veil of shadowed anonymity. She forced herself to smile, waving at the strangers who entered. The group lit the candles up at the altar, as the mechanism of the entrance hall rumbled with power. The gates opened up as the sunset light filtered through the black-iron grates, revealing the race track outside. The fresh wind of snow, crisp and cold. 

It reminds her of Tiffy and Sefri. The three of them sliding down the slope, hand in hand with each other. Tiffy on her left, Sefri on her right, and she was in the center.

The grates raised upwards, as sounds of horns erupted from the ancient statues, welcoming the racers. 

The other sky children leapt from the platform, the snow flying into the air as they quickly slid down on the slope. She watched them go, swerving left and right as they avoided the various obstacles in the path. 

She followed suit, jumping out of the platform and landed on her feet. The rushing wind in her face, the white snow and the crystallized ice refracted the sunset's light, bathing the racing track with the brilliant golden hue of twilight.

Stance low, subtle movements. 

This feels oddly familiar. 

_"C'mon, Nameless!" The short-haired sky kid had their arms outstretched towards her as they slid backwards. Their black shades reflected the sunset's rays, and despite not looking at the slope ahead, they deftly dodged the raised snowdrifts and obstacles without breaking a sweat._

_"Oh, stop showing off to her, Tiffy!" The feminine sky kid huffs, she had her bangs covering one side of her face, and a spiked headgear rested in her face. Despite what she said, she herself was pretty much giving herself airs by skating against the snowy ridge._

_"You're one to tell me off, Sefri." Tiffy laughed, as the other sky kid: Sefri, turned her head in an indignant, but clearly joking manner. She went ahead of the racing track, as Tiffy returned their attention back to her._

_Nameless was still so new in this track, arms flailing as she tried to balance herself at how fast she was going. "Tiffy, h-help!" She shrieked, before tripping over as her foot got stuck a little bit too deep into the snow._

_Tiffy immediately skidded themselves to a halt, their arms outstretched as they caught Nameless in their arms. "Whoa there. You okay?" They asked, Nameless visibly trembled, but she nodded in response. She clung tightly on the older sky kid's body, like a baby koala to its mother._

_Tiffy easily lifted Nameless up and gently put her on their shoulders. "You're clearly not fine, Nameless." They gently chastised, "Let's just slide together, okay?"_

_Nameless only nodded, "Tiffy, can you teach me how to be better at sliding down the race?" She meekly asked, they gave a small chuckle and smiled, "Of course! Stick with me, and you'll be like me in no time!"_

_Nameless cheered, as the cold wind of the valley rushed past them. She watched them go down the snowy mountainside, their movement was mesmerizing to watch. She took notice of how Tiffy made nimble, small movements, switching feet as if they were just skating back at the ice rink. They made pirouettes and twirls everytime they got caught in the air. Nameless, in the present time, was reminded of the time in the prairie with Alef._

She returned to the wakeful reality, all alone and somehow managed to avoid the obstacles along the way. All while daydreaming and distracted on the race. She blushed, even though no one else watched her blunder as she thought. She continued in relative silence as she skated down the race with the same trained fashion as her mentors. 

Other sky kids behind her watched awestruck at her skills.

The orange-colored lights blazed behind her like countless shooting stars as she became a hasty blur of white and red against the twilight-colored snow. She was at the final stretch, she could clearly see the temple of the twins as she sped herself up even faster, using the wind behind her back to hasten her pace.

Nameless leapt into the air as the path of snow became a path of clouds. The platform was already raised by probably other children who came in first as she landed without missing a beat, as the orange lights circled around her and her other fellow peers and formed into a white candle. 

The temple doors were already opened, she looked around as she wondered if Alef already went inside. She ran towards the temple, the candles lit and the light already shining on the floor, but there was no sign of Alef. 

Should she wait? Other kids kneeled in front of the altar of the twins, as their spirits were transported to the astral plane to send their lights along the way. 

She waited, for a minute or two, then three, then five. Alef isn't showing up, has he gotten himself lost in the flying race track? But there's only one way! Unless he got lost in the citadel instead, but it's not like she can do anything at this point. The tailwind from the valley was too strong to fight back.

She turned her head back to the altar, the other children already leaving at the open gates, flying down to the wastelands' gathering area. The light filtered inside the temple, the brilliant vermilion hue of the lowering sun dyed its stony insides and the regal red banners hung on the walls. Gusts of wind came from the exit and the windows high above. Her eyes shone.

A plan hatched in her head, like a sprout in spring. She only got one chance at it, and she hopes it'll work. If Alef won't tell her what's eating him, then she'll just force herself back to the spirit realm. 

The fireworks sprang from the columns as another wave of racers had arrived, their orange lights flickering and turning it into a white candle. She jumped on her feet when she saw the familiar boy against the other, more vividly colored capes of the children. He was the only one with a cape like his and a headgear like that. 

She straightened herself out, as Alef waved at her. He looked like he was forcing himself to smile. "Hey, I guess I'm late, huh?"

She only nodded, she motions her hand to come kneel besides her in the light. 

* * *

_Nameless opens her eyes. She was back again in the pitch black place of the astral realm. The large coliseum under the cover of twilight as birds circled around the architecture._

_Alef looked around, there was something in his eyes. As if he remembers something vague back in his mind._

_"Welcome."_

_Both children turned around, one tall figure standing at the back of the entrance. Then two as the other one appeared behind the first one._

_In their hands were weapons made of light, they made a stance and a pose, flopping themselves and using their weapon to leap high in the air and land in front of them._

_"Samekh twins!" Nameless jumped, temporarily forgetting her plan as she visibly swooned at the sight of the spiky-haired elders in front of her._

_"Hey buddy!" The older twin responded, "Great to see you again. Back to send some light to Eden?" The short-haired twin kneeled in front of Nameless. She nodded furiously as she tried to hide her blush, the light was in her palms as she extended her arms to hand it over to one of them._

_"Whoa now, dear sibby." The spikier-haired elder went in front of his sibling, "You already had your turn earlier, now it's my turn!"_

_The short-haired twin only looked at their brother with an indignant look in their eye. "Excuse me, brother, but I asked first, didn't I?" They went in front of their brother, hand outstretched and ready to take the light from her hands._

_"Whoops." He said, as his weapon already summoned as he shoved it just under the light and above her hands._

_The short-haired twin bristled with annoyance at their brother's constant spotlight stealing._

_All the while Nameless just laughed at their display of rivalry at one another. "First one to send it to Eden wins!" She declared, jumping as she tossed the light into the air._

_The twins were more than happy to play her game._

_The spiky-haired twin immediately went where the light was landing with lightning speed, catching it with his weapon of light. The shorter-haired twin swung their weapon at their brother, to which he only made a sick back flip._ _The light fell from his weapon midair, but Nameless leapt to keep it from falling straight to the floor and making it fly towards the twin brother. "That's favoritism, no fair!" The short-haired twin called the child out, but she and their brother laughed about it._

_The spiky-haired twin positioned himself to take the final strike to the light, he saw his sibling leaping over him to smite him with their weapon._

_With a strong swing, he barely misses his sibling, but a direct hit to Nameless's light, sending it straight to the heavens and towards Eden._

_The match was set, the spiky-haired elder won the game she proposed and her spirit vanished as she gave her excited waves of good-byes to the twins._

* * *

_Alef watched the whole thing in front of him, with his very own set of yellow eyes. The entire scene felt surreal and unreal._

_The twins turned around to see him, whom they… kind of ignored to be honest, whoops._ _Their visible eyes widened, dropping their weapons when they saw him, his black cape and headgear that sat upon his head._

_The twins rushed towards Alef, the two scoping the boy up in their arms, laughing._

_"Alef! I didn't realize you were here, in our valley!" One of them spoke, ruffling his short hair. He only gave a weary chuckle as he got coddled by the elders._

_Which of whom were his babysitters whenever his father was far too busy to look after him._ _"H-hey." He stammered. The events earlier replayed in his head, on the loop._

_"So, I heard from others that our little princeling is getting a crush on someone! Who is it? Was it the girl earlier?" The brother teased him, Alef audibly grumbled when he poked his finger on his cheek._

_"That is literally none of your businesses!" He retorts, the twins only laughed, "Of course it's our business, we're basically like your siblings, except we're cooler." The short-haired elder said._

_"This is like old times, isn't it? Me, you and my sibling, taking care of you when you were so little." The brother patted Alef's head._

_"So tell us about your crush, princeling." Alef swatted his hand away from him, the spiky-haired elder visibly recoiled from his sudden action. He gave a glare, in which Alef only shrank from his stare, but he tried to remain composed._

_"She's not my crush, I don't like anyone." He denied, but his annoyed frown became a one that is more sorrowful, "She'll just get hurt because of me!"_

_The short-haired twin only quirked their one visible eye at him, then to their brother, then back to Alef, "Is this what you're worried about?" He_ _didn't say anything, turning his head away from them._

_"Look at us when we talk to you." He sternly spoke, but Alef refused to budge. "Alef—"_

_" **Shut up**!" Alef screamed. His eyes widened with shock in his eyes, covering his mouth with his hand. _ _He looked so scared, so lost, so panicky. Scared that the twins he knows so well would lash out in retaliation._

_But that didn't happen. They just looked disappointed, which Alef was also scared of._

_"I'm—I'm sorry—" He repeated._

_"Alef, I—"_

_"I'm so sorry—" Fear spiked in his system, his golden eyes darted around in the area. Apologizing repeatedly like a mantra, over and over, and—_

_"Alef, snap out of it!" The twin brother shook the small boy in his hands. Snapping out of his stupor, he looked at the tall elder who held him. The twins looked worried, worried for him._

_"We aren't angry, if that's what you're also worried about." The short-haired twin said, giving him a light hair tousling to prove a point before putting Alef down to the floor, "I know you are going through some heavy things right now. Feelings you hadn't had a chance to grow since you…"_

_"Died."_

_The trio was silent for a moment as they sat on the floor, before the spiky-haired elder turned his head to a corner. He swore he felt something, someone, snooping around here._

_But that feeling was just a fleeting sensation._

_Must have been a windless space._

_He put his hand at Alef's back, patting it gently. "That was countless years ago, and we're all still thankful for sharing your light with us. We would have all completely perished if it weren't for you." He said._ _Alef looked down to his feet, a frown still on his face. "But back to topic, that doesn't mean you should just ignore your feelings and think that any other options are better than the best one you have." The spiky-haired elder spoke._

_They may be the youngest elders among the rest, but they were still elders for a reason. "You clearly like this girl, and that girl probably likes you back."_

_"How would you know?" Alef questioned, voice quiet. The twins only chuckled as one of them answered his question._

_"She cried, didn't you know?"_

_Alef's shoulders tensed, his attention immediately caught by their words._

_"What?"_

_They raised their hands in apprehension, "We only speak the truth. It's the reason we didn't see you coming here." They said, "It was honestly a sad sight to see, but we didn't realize she was crying for you until you acted out when we asked you about her earlier."_

_Alef frowned, he had his legs close to him and wrapping his arms around them tightly._

_She was crying for him? His lips quivered, guilt welled up within him, "_ _What do I do?" His voice hitched in his throat, the two elders patted his back to calm him down._

_"I'd reckon you stop being in denial about your true feelings, princey." They said, Alef just stared at them._

_"Look, as a legal elder of this realm, we more than qualified to give advice on romance." They added in quickly, as the spiky-haired twin draped his arm around the smaller boy and added onto his sibling's retort, "I'm not even sure what you're worried about, to be honest. The only thing hurting her right now is your decisions you are currently taking." He pointed his finger as if to make a statement. "Whatever happens in the future, then it happens. The lesson right now is taking charge of this life you have."_

_"So I'd say do whatever you want! Love whomever you like, play, dance, fly! Whatever!" The spiky-haired twin spoke, laughing, "Just because our God gave your life back doesn't mean you have to live in a rigid lifestyle. They said nothing about how you should live, and since you basically didn't convince five elders to return to the skies—" Alef grimaced at that additional comment, but otherwise said nothing about it, "...Then shouldn't that mean you'll be able to return down here with her? I don't know about you, but that smells like a prime loophole you can abuse." The older male added in, almost egging Alef on to do it._

_Alef looked back to the floor again, saying nothing to the matter, but inwardly, his mind was on fritz._ _The twin's voices rang in his ears, the advice they gave to him._

_A feeble light in his system glowed, like a warm fire ignited by a candle.Then the flame went ablaze in brilliant radiance._

_The Samekh twins practically could see hope in their little prince's eyes. A faint smile ghosted their lips behind their masks._

_"Now there's the king's son we know from millennia ago." The twins chuckled, giving another hair tousling action to the young prince. The first time they heard Alef laugh again was something they would treasure._

_"Then help me style my hair like yours."_

_"Eh?"_

* * *

Alef returned to the physical realm. He ran his hand over his hair, no longer the usual fuzzy short cut hair he used to have. 

Instead, his bangs covered one side of his face, spiky and his hair defied the laws of gravity by remaining straight and pointed skyward. 

Essentially, he had copied the twin brother's hairstyle. Well, they helped, too. 

* * *

_"Then help me style my hair like yours."_

_"Eh?"_

_The newfound fire in Alef shone, and the twins are more happy to help, but…_

_"Why exactly?"_

_"Haven't you seen how Nameless was practically swooning over you?" He said. The gears in the twin's head shifts and turns as he finally understands Alef's motivation._

_"Oh. Ohhhhh. I see what you mean." He chuckled, "Fine, fine. Sit tight, princeling. We'll make her swoon for you, too. After all, my hair makes the pretty girls faint."_

_"No wonder she tossed her light to you, brother."_

_The trio laughed._

* * *

Alef looked around, looking for Nameless. His confidence swelling in his chest, the crystal embedded practically glimmered in white light. 

Though she was nowhere to be seen, he turned his head left, then right, before calling her name, "Nameless?"

The sunset's light poured down from the open gates, Eden in plain sight at the highest peak in the distance, covered in blackened clouds and red lightning shooting out. He saw the familiar red cape fluttering in the wind. 

"Nameless!" He called her out again, running towards her. She turned around to face him. 

He swore he saw her shoulders jump slightly. 

"O-Oh." She meekly squeaked. Was that a blush? Alef waved at her, smiling. "Hey."

"So what's the next realm like?" He asked, she turned to the darkening cloud vortex down below the mountainside slope of snow. 

Birds flew inside of it as the small flock of light got sucked by the strong winds towards the cloud tunnel. Alef could see the sickly green color within the cloud cavern. 

"It's called the Golden Wastelands."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this only took a week of on and off writings oops


	5. Golden Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nameless and Alef traverses the Golden Wasteland.
> 
> Somebody's going to be hurt.

Alef watched her fiddle her hands on her cape awkwardly, avoiding his gaze as she squeaked a small "Let's go." from her mouth, before sliding down the last snowy ridge of the valley. His cheeks impulsively blushed as he watched her graceful footwork, her form was impeccable. She wasn't just sliding, he felt she was dancing against the pristine white slope.

The two leapt into the swirling tunnel, the sunset-tinged clouds turning into the sickly green coloration they saw earlier. The air cooled down considerably, the chill wasn't as same as the peaks of the valley earlier, but more of an unsettling kind of coldness that seeped into their very core. It was heavy, hostile, and choking. Alef could practically feel his light awaiting whatever horror the wastes held. The light-made birds vanished into the green storm, a whale's song rumbling amongst the cloud banks was the only thing that gave him comfort. 

They landed in a large, empty area. A sizable campfire lies in the center, it's flame raging against the harsh winds of the wasteland. Nameless wordlessly pointed her hand by the distance, at the end of the road: A large cloud vortex, rapidly spinning like a hurricane, with birds and small creatures of lights getting caught in the windy whirlpool dragged to its eye. 

"Do we have no other way?" Alef asked, before feeling stupid upon realizing that the realm was called the wasteland for a reason. She nods at his question, nevertheless. 

They passed the unmarked graves and the bonfire, and the children under the cover of shadowed anonymity. Despite the dreary atmosphere of the wastes' entrance, they sang and danced, playing and laughing around the blaze. The red flame casted their shadows against the ground. Alef wonders how they remained so jovial in the face of terrors. 

They stopped just at the edge of the platform, he could see just how terrifyingly massive the swirling storm of green-hued clouds. Their capes fluttered wildly in the gale. One small step is all it takes to get sucked within the vortex. 

"Alef." Nameless spoke, her eyes unreadable with her mask in the way, "Stick with me, okay?" Alef pursed his lips, but nodded anyways. He watched her leap into the storm without a pause, his eyes almost popping right out from his sockets as he watched agape to her body getting carelessly tossed all over in the intense wind. It took him only a second to follow her into the vortex, he feels his body battered all over by the gale. It hurts so much, but he found some newfound appreciation for Nameless that she was able to brave through several hardships without breaking down.

After a full few minutes of pure agony of his body getting tossed around in the vortex, he was finally spat out from the storm and down to the sandy soils of the wasteland. Face first into the dry sand with a dull 'thud!'. 

After a few, short seconds, he slowly got up from his stupor, shaking his head a bit before standing and dusting himself off of the black sand. Nameless spoke up, her voice quiet, "Come on, I don't want to be here any longer." She beckoned him to follow behind her. 

An awful stench invaded his senses, he impulsively covered his nose as the sand drift they had climbed showed the massive black-colored pool of strange liquid below. An iridescent sheen against the surface of the sickly, goop-like darkness. He reeled back away from how strong the fleeting sensation of corruption it had radiated.

"Be careful, that'll suck up all your lights before you know it." She said, hopping from rubble to rubble, lighting up unlit torches and dark plants, all while avoiding the liquid darkness. Alef followed behind her, he could see light was a scarce resource in the wastes. 

Had Nameless traveled through this hell on her own before? The thought of her struggling made him grimace, there was nothing in this kingdom that made him feel fear more than seeing his girl–Nameless, get hurt. He will do his absolute damnedest to protect the girl he… likes.

The last trailing thought made him flush, but luckily, Nameless wasn't looking behind her. 

Dark crabs screeched and tried to ram into them, but they deftly avoided the creatures by a well-placed leap. She sometimes slips and her foot gets caught in the murky water. A sound of her voice hissing caught in her throat as Alef tried to help her out, he could see particles of her light getting forcibly taken into the shade.

This was only the beginning of pain.

The distant sounds of eldritch roaring could be heard in the distance. Nameless tensed up. Alef wanted to hold her, and tell her everything's going to be okay.

They entered the ruined courtyard, the water tainted with corruption and the pedestal that once held a colossal statue now sunken on itself and half-submerged in the corrupted waste. A lone manta aimlessly glided in the air, unknowing of its eventual fate that awaited it like its former brethren beforehand. 

Nameless took Alef's wrist, swerved to the side and flew over the large body of black water. Alef looked behind the destroyed bridge and the lone manta, he was about to say something before a loud roar rang throughout the immediate area. 

The screech grated on his ears, the blackened walls trembled as rubble fell and splashed on the surface of the gloomy waters. 

Something rose from the darkness. 

Something large, something horrid. 

An one-eyed abomination with spindly, exoskeletal legs dangling from its segmented, shadowed body. Flakes of corruption falling off from its wake. 

An involuntary shiver ran on his spine as the large creature slowly floated in the broken courtyard. It's eye shone a bright cyan blue light towards the ground, searching, scouring for something. 

He was about to turn his head back towards, before a loud ringing fell into his ears as his gaze back behind him. The blue light became an angry red, the large beast looking down on the lone, unsuspecting manta floating. It's stance straightened as it prepared to take its light. 

"Nameless, the manta—"

"There's no helping that manta, Alef."

_**SKREEEEEEEE!** _

The beast dived down to the helpless manta, hitting it with full force as it's life-force was quickly consumed by the darkened monster. The deafening screech echoed loudly in the empty courtyard, Alef's eyes wide as the shields of the ancient warriors. 

He couldn't believe what he just had witnessed. Slack-jawed at the horrifying sight of the beast attacking that poor, hapless manta. 

And Nameless's sudden nonchalance about the whole situation. 

"This isn't like you." He blurted out, before realizing what the hell he had just said right in front of her. They both landed on the other end of the courtyard, their footsteps echoing in the empty hall. She halted for a moment, "It was either that manta or us, Alef." She turned around. There was something distant in her voice, a hard edge contrasting her usual feminine tone she had. "And I'd rather not get you hurt." She continued.

Alef turned back to the large courtyard behind them, the large beast in the air, patrolling for light like them. He instinctively stepped away when the blue light nearly fell on him. He saw what that thing was capable of doing. 

It was really a struggle of survival amongst the strongest and the craftiest fliers, anyone who's weak ends up as prey. 

They passed through a broken chapel, and then down to a sandy slope. Blackened pipes covered the tall, stone wall as what little light filtered through the sickly-colored blanket of clouds in the sky. In front of them, a flooded reservoir filled with toxic, corrupted wastes. Large bones of old, forgotten creatures laid waste and rotting as the shadowed beasts roamed the area, their blue lights patrolling for food and light, and kids like them.

Alef gulped, he saw Nameless tensed up, but ultimately took the first step. She beckoned her hand to silently tell him to follow her. 

Crabs crawled in the dead water's surface, scraping by whatever food it would filter through their legs and bodies. One laid its eyes on the duo, letting out an ear-piercing screech to notify its brethren about the two shining intruders. Several crabs quickly rammed from all sides, but they narrowly managed to avoid the horrid creatures' attacks with well-timed jumps. 

Despite that, a single hit quickly ate up much of their energy. 

Alef stuck close with Nameless, wading through the knee-deep flood, he could feel his light slipping bit by bit as stinging pain erupted from his submerged legs. They had to hide somewhere. The pair slowly climbed up to one of the raised pieces of mound amidst the flooding, she tiredly rested her back against the cave wall, panting as she tended her gashed legs. Alef opted to sit besides her, sharing his light with Nameless to soothe the otherwise painful feeling they're both suffering right now. 

A low rumble emitted outside their hiding hole, flakes of darkness fell from the open entrance as the cyan light fell on the solid earth. Luckily, it didn't seem to realize that they were there under the hollow alcove. Alef exhaled, not realizing he had been holding his breath until now. The vibrancy in her cape returned as minutes passed before she deemed it's time to get a move on. Shaking his shoulder to get his attention, he nodded and both sneakily left the hollow cave. 

Lights recharged, they flew over the rest of the flood, towards where birds of light accumulated in a single area, like a glittering beacon. 

Alef spotted something in the corner of his eyes, a golden light in the tall stone spire in the right-most side of the reservoir. He gently tugs Nameless's sleeve, "I saw a winged light." He said. 

She turned her head, she bit her lower lip, the light was tempting to reach for. "Follow my lead." Her voice was a harsh whisper as she opened her red cape and took flight, Alef followed behind her flight route. They avoided the large bones sticking out of the water, swerving to the sides as the two kids landed on the steep cliff side.

The lone winged light was absorbed into their beings, a comfortable warmth seeping into their bodies against the suffocating chill of the wasteland. 

**_BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!_ **

"What!?" She gasped, turning back as the vivid red light shining down on the both of them. The large monster imposing even up close, it's body straightening in the air as its prickly-like horns directed towards… 

Alef's pupils dilated in cold terror, the red light on them. It's segmented head looking at him, he wanted to run and fly away, but his feet were firmly stuck on the ground, and his back against the cliff wall. He wanted to turn his head away, but his head kept locked in place out of sheer fear. Cold sweat formed on his forehead, teeth grated against each other, his entire body shaking and he wasn't sure if it was the wasteland's coldness or the pure, unadulterated fear and adrenaline he was feeling right now. 

**"ALEF!** **_GET OUT OF THERE!"_ **A voice screamed in his ears, for a fleeting moment he couldn't recall whose voice it was. His mind was a jumbled mess, every inch of his senses yelling at him. Run. Stay. Flee. Stay put—

Though it didn't matter, no matter how much his head wanted to _move_ , his body wouldn't comply with his demands. 

Well, it was until something forcibly pushed him away. His body tumbled to the edge and Alef fell down with a loud thud. The ringing pain woke his senses back, his eyes widened in horror as the red light wasn't directed at him anymore. 

But to the girl he loved. 

**"SHÍRA!"** He screamed. Hand outstretched. 

**_SKREEEEEEEEE!_ **

**_CRASH!_ **

The black stone and the ancient bones crumbled against the beast's attack as it hit her and the spire they both stood on. It did not flinch nor recoiled as it rammed through the wall, obliterating the hollow cave structure with ease. Her screams were drowned in the chaotic cacophony of crumbling rubble, flying dusts and the beast's screech. Alef's pupils dilated, short breaths; almost hyperventilating as the beast's blue light looked around the impact site. It made a rumbling sound deep within its body, trying hard to search for its prey under all the rocks and blackened bones. 

After its searchlight scanned the perimeters for a full minute, the beast deemed that its prey had fled and left, leaving darkness in its path. Alef, gasping after realizing he had been holding its breath, ran over to the pile of broken rubble. He screamed, yelled, almost tripping on his own foot as he frantically collected the fallen lights from her cape. He panted, eyes moving wildly in hasty panic as he began to pull the heavy rocks away. 

"Shíra! Shíra! Please be okay!" His skin pierced by the sharp edges of the black stones as golden ichor dribbled in the punctures. He gritted his teeth, pain burst from the wounds but he could care less about it right now. 

He finds her flower crown amid the broken piles. It's white petals had crumbled and withered under the immense weight. The breath on his throat hitched as he desperately pushed the more boulders away. 

"Please be okay, please be okay—" He repeated it like a prayer, as if his life depended on it. "P-please be okay, God above—" He choked a sob, as he finally sees a part of her: An arm. 

He held her hand tightly, it was deathly cold. He gently placed it near his mouth, whispering prayers that he'll save her. Pushing more of the rubble away to uncover the rest of her body. Her legs, her other arm, her body, then finally her head. 

Ichor ran under her cracked mask, her breathing was slow and unsteady. The light in her chest flickered dangerously. 

A black crack ran on the surface of her other arm, barely hidden under her sleeves. 

Something broke in him. He wanted to scream until his voice was hoarse, slam his fists against the ground and dig his nails on the surface of the black sand. 

But nothing had happened of the sort. 

He instead scooped her into his arms, tenderly as he did, afraid that anymore movements would break her instantly. _"I won't let any harm come to you, love."_ He breathed softly. She stirred, he stilled, he couldn't tell if her eyes had opened or not with her half-mask covering them. 

"U…uhn…" She gasped softly, her hands slowly curled up into fists as pain emanated all over her body. She turned her head, trembling, "Alef…?" 

He pressed his face close to her's, the only barrier between them was his large headgear that bonked against her forehead and her mask. The worried frown became a grin, laughing as he cradled her in his arms.

"Sh—Nameless! Nameless! You're okay!" He choked a sob, before tears fell from his eyes, "You're fine! Oh thank God, y-you're fine!" He hiccuped, she threw her arm weakly on his shoulder as she pulled him closer as an attempt to hug him. 

"I-I'm… fine. I'm fine." She repeated, a ghost of a smile graced her face. Alef's spirit soared higher than the clouds and the stars above.

He flew over the destroyed cave and the murky, black flood, swerving as he avoided the gaze of the monsters that patrolled the reservoir-turned-graveyard. He went up the stairs, the birds flew overhead as they shone brightly, as he got greeted with a large, open space in front of him. Sand swept by the wasteland wind, pools of corruption in the shallow channels and dark plants growing in the blackened stone structures. 

Large, wooden spikes embedded outwards of the gate that protected the innermost temple. Metal shields and broken spears scattered and buried in the sands of time. Stale scent of bloodshed still lingered in the air. 

The old temple's imposing gate stood strong in front of him, but everything else had been destroyed in a fight he could not remember. 

He trekked through the empty battlefield, the two shared quiet conversation in hushed tones. His light slowly healed the girl in his hands as her breathing slowly stabilized, the ichor soon had stopped oozing out. He sighed in relief at the sight. 

Wind blew as his cape fluttered in the air, forgone passing under the broken entryway and straight to the raised platform that held the crystal switch. It's power off and colors dull. 

Wooden spikes protected the switch as more and more shields and weapons laid broken in the ground. Bodies of former soldiers had become plants of darkness that grew wildly in the surrounding area, embedding themselves on stone pillars and shattered statues. Oppressive wind harshly blew from the boneyard, he instinctively pressed her against his body as gently as he could while his cape flew with the gale. 

She squeaked quietly, her hand holding the light-made fabric of his shirt. Temptation slowly took over as she tenderly nuzzled her face against the crook of his shoulders. A jolt of lightning ran on his backside, sending shivers along the way. 

"I'm so sorry." His voice was barely a whisper. 

"What for?" Her response was equally hushed, her sweet voice ringing in his ear. 

His thoughts wandered to the time in the forest and the valley, how he had pushed her away, how he had made her cry. Denying themselves of feelings that they wanted for one another. 

He was a foolish prince, and he knew that. 

He never did learn at all, he lost his life once, it'll happen again. 

But this time it would not be his life if he wasn't careful. 

He trudged as he climbed the short flight of stairs. The white stone smooth against his feet as his red candle materialized to activate the crystal switch. 

"Alef, wait—" 

The crystal switch flared into life, the large, black-iron gate creaked and raised from the dusty floor. Nameless looked over behind him, tugging his sleeves with panic. "Alef."

"Yeah?"

A strong wind blew from behind. 

"Alef, get inside."

**_GRAAAAAAH!_ **

He stiffened, he turned around and cursed himself for doing so. 

The dark beasts made themselves known to them, flying over from the graveyard to the empty battlefield. Alerted by the gate opening. Cyan lights patrolled the sands, closing over the raised platform. 

"Alef, run."

He took a step, then another, then a full sprint. The light became red, he wanted to scream again. 

Her voice brought him back down to earth, soothing him his terrors as both of them tumbled inside the last vestige of the long-destroyed temple. 

Deep rumbling trembled the very structure of the architecture, small specks of dust and rocks fell from the tremor, just from the beasts' voice alone. 

Alef held her close to him, legs sprawled as he sat on the floor, gasping and panting. Adrenaline rushing in his veins as the cyan light lit over them, but the thick grates of the gate had obscured them enough. 

"Alef, you should have squeezed through the gate instead." She said, stretching as another pain emanated from her backside, hissing quietly through her teeth. He turned to her, confused, "... You can do that?" 

She nods, "The grates are large enough." She simply said. Alef looked away in embarrassment, but she only gave a tender smile. "It's okay, we're here anyways."

Alef supported Nameless as they walked through the enshrouded corridor, only lit by feeble candle lights. The air was stale, windless as they avoided a shallow pool of darkness and into dry land again. Taking a winged light that awaits inside on their way, before finally reaching the altar. He looked up at the imposing stone-made shrine, squinting as his memories clouded, but he was sure he recognized whomever was the elder of the wasteland. 

Nameless had gone ahead to light up the white candles, she beckoned him to come kneel with her at the white light that she had summoned. 

* * *

_Alef awakens at an indiscernible location, the familiar sunless land of the astral plane where the elders' spirits live on._

_He blinks, realizing that this area parallels the one outside, the platform with the switch._

_"HAAAAAAAH!" A large warrior leaps from high above the temple, the earth shakes at his landing. The warrior did not flinch nor tremble, thrusting his mighty spear at an unseen enemy and…_

_He falls into his knee in a severely weakened state. Groaning in pain as he let go of his great lance._

_"Elder Tsadi." Nameless held her light in her hands, kneeling besides the great warrior as she let her offering of light seeped into his weapon. The dulled weapon shone brightly, and it's warmth permeated in his touch._

_The light gave him strength, slowly but surely, he got up on his feet once more._

_"Thank you, child of light." His voice rumbled deep in his throat, as he raised his weapon up in the air._

_With that, Nameless was gone. Leaving Alef all alone._

_He blinks, looking towards the imposing man in front of him. Tsadi scrutinizes the strange child, eyes widening as sudden realization hits him._

_"Milord, it has been many years since I have seen you." Tsadi knelt in front of him, Alef raised his hands in apprehension. "Uhhh…"_

_Tsadi looks up, a glint of confusion behind his mask, "Lord Alef?" He asked._ _Alef scratches the back of his head, "I… may have forgotten some things, Elder." He admitted, "Sorry."_

_Tsadi huffs, raising himself off the ground while using his weapon as leverage, "Is that so? Such a shame, I still remember you when you were just a wee lad." His laughter rumbled in his chest, "Always hiding behind your father, or those two rascals twins." He said, picking up the small prince in the process._

_"You always told me I was your favorite uncle, even if we were not related by lineages." He puts him on his broad shoulder, "You watched me train my men in the arts of war, all from this very same spot."_

_Alef, suffice to say, was embarrassed by it. Steadying himself on the ancient elder's shoulder, "I really did all of those?" The prince asked, to which Tsadi nodded._

_"Mmhm, but even now you have lost your memories of some of us, you are still the same old prince we knew from before."_

_Alef smiled, there was a sense of comfort that somehow, he was still him. Despite the fragmented memories and everything that has happened, he was still him._

_"... So, do you mind telling me more about your girlfriend? Everyone is quite enthralled about it."_

_Of course._

_He was about to retort that she wasn't his girlfriend, but he stopped himself at the last second._

_Was that really the truth?_

_It wasn't official or anything yet, but…_

_His thoughts wandered back when the beast had attacked them, and how he admitted, despite everything else, did truly love her, even with all the denials and remarks he made._

_Alef did really love Nameless, no, Shíra._

_Names were an important aspect of the people of the stars. If someone chooses a nickname a friend made for them as their official name, it was considered the greatest honor the friend would receive._

_He knew Nameless never chose a name, and he was hopeful she would choose his name for herself._

_A ghost of a smile appeared on Tsadi's face, hidden by his mask. The ancient warrior was glad for his tiny prince of the past could relive life again, and experience everything he was robbed off by the corruption._

_A distant screech could be heard._

_The two boys' daydreaming came to a halt, Alef panicked, looking around as he used his current position as a vantage point._

_"W-what was that!?" He asked, but Tsadi's gaze locked straight ahead._

_"Them." The elder points his lance towards the black sky. The familiar cyan orb in the darkness, creeping closer. "Dark dragons."_

_Alef paled, "Here too?" The elder could only nod in dejection. "Elder Tsadi, why do you even stay here in the dangerous wasteland!? These dragons are monsters!"_

_The elder visibly flinched at the prince's harsh tone, he quickly noticed and Alef stopped in his words, "Er…"_

_"Milord, do you not recognize them?"_

_"... What?"_

_The dragon crept closer, closer. It's enshrouded, segmented body cracked with each movement, like metal against metal. It growls like thunder in the windless air, but…_

_It sounds like voices._

_Voices calling out in helpless desperation, merged into a singular, mindless entity. Voices of men, women and children, all calling for help; for light, to save them from damnation of the corruption._

_The amalgamation of dead stars, their spirits trapped in their decaying bodies, forming into what has become the living light's greatest threat._

  
  


_" **P͙͍̠̝ͯ͑͌ͥ̅̑͒ͤr̴͇̤̖̘̙̭̟̫͉̓̓̉͐͒ḭ̌ͦ͌ͪ͡n̙̝̟̮̖̪̩͂͘͠ͅc̴̭̠̪̝͚̘̻̮̒̎̉ͭ̆͠͠ȩ̭̖͚͍̖̱͙ͣ͗̓̓̍̏ͨ͡ ̲͇̭̫̬͈̘͌͆̐Ạ̶̸̼͖̹̲̃̒ͦ͞ḷ̤̮͖͚͖̳͖̋͆̃̎̓̉͡e̱̼̯̓ͬ͗̌fͫ͋̍ͣ͆̽̊͂͡͏͉̝̻͖͙̺͓̱.̜̤̲̞͈ͮͩ̑͛̉̑̽͆.̱̟̺̥̮͌͑ͪ͌͞͠.̱ͦ̿ͥ͑̚͝ ̯̳̐̅͆̔͑̋͛̑͟T̘̰̻̻̓͒ͦͣ͗ͪ̅̐̉ş͔́ǎ͂̉ͣ̈́̃͗̿҉̶̛̠̲̬̻̯͖̠d̢͇͓̖ͦ̍̆͊͗ͫ̔͝i̷̦͙̞͇̭͍̓̈́ͦ̐͌̉̐̾͠.̳̤͔̤ͦͧ.̖͍̘̑.̫̖̠͈͚͎ͬͯ̎ ̝͍̼͉͇̜̭̏ͯͨ̓̆͒̾S̎̅̄̋̓̓ͬ͠҉̘̘̲͍a͙͕ͪ͑͘v̵̡͍̼̙̜͉͎̘͖͉̉̒ͤ̔ͯ͂͋̄͜e̪͈̘͎̮̠̐̊̂ͅ ̶̢̻͎͇̗̟̰̗̤͉́́ͦ̏̾̒͘u̵̡͔̟͍̪̯̻͍̟ͩ́́ͥ̉͂̌͢s͙͕͕͓̩͙̰͎͙̆͛͛̽̈͗̑̅͞.̮̼̲͍̦̱̘͖̅̂ͤͤ͛͞ ̰͍͚͔̰̞̰̺͆̉͗Sͯ͑҉͏̦̘͙̱̦̯̘ạ̻̹̺̅̈ͮͤv̶̪͓̍̓͊ͫ͑ͩe̷̖̻̞͚̬̮̜̓̔ͫ̂͒̉͑͋̚ ̵̬͕͔̹̜͇̉̇̈ͤ̆̚u̡̿͗͗͌ͦ̎ͨ̒҉̬̝ͅs͍̪͓̞̬̘̔͗ͣ̿͟͜.ͤ̉̋̎̀̊҉̟̯̩̯̩̘ ̵̯͈̙̼͇̎ͦ̐ͫ͋"** _

  
  


_Alef's shoulders drooped down. Eyes widened in fear._

_"Milord, you must go."_

_He snapped his head towards Tsadi._

_"And leave you all alone here!?" He yelled at him, arms flailing as he gestured towards the coalescence of dim corpses._

_"I did not become this realm's elder if I could not handle a threat. I made a promise to my people that I shall not rest until I fell every single dark dragon in this once thriving wastes and save the fallen stars from eternal suffering." He spoke with newfound dignity and courage._

_"I have managed to survive for many years and I can survive another thousand years and more, if it means I will be able to rescue our people." The cyan light shone over them, turning into vivid, angry red down them._

  
  


**_L̮͖̉͗̒͗̕͡i̢̼͇̍ͧ̏͗͒͆͠g̢̯̳͉̤͖̹ͣ͊ͥ̔̚h̴̗̖͎͍͍̝̮͋̾̎ͨ͟ț͉̯̪͒̔ͅ.̧̛̣̩͎̤͒̊̾̒͡ ͤ̎̆͊͏̨̘͙̣L̶͔̳ͮ̕͟i̸̟̩͖͈͚̟͚ͧͮͩ̑̓̚ǵ̨̛̬̺̪́ͣ̎͂ḩ̦̭̙̺͉̪͉̭̻̂̒͜t̛͖̪͙̩̹ͥ̃̉̒ͩ̚.̟̼̟͈͇̆ͬ͌ͯ͜ ̞̞̗̘̣̻̩͋͗́́͟͞G̸̴̩̯̟͛̔͛́̓i̶ͦ҉̰̣v̜͓͙̳͑ͭ̿͞͞e͚̬̹͑̐́͊̒͊ͧͬͫ̕͡ ̺͖̤͕͛̉͑͐͑ͬ̈́̏͜ͅu̷͍̗̥͓̠̳̬̒ͮ̇ͬͨͮ͝s̲̩͔͔̠̝ͦ̎͒͋ͭ̎͐ ̷̼͛̿̍ͪ͗͡y̳͚͖͕̯̹̞͕̔̀́͘o̶͔͆ͣ͛͆̏ͪ͆ǘ̱̉ͥͬͬ͛ŕ̵̈́̂̆̓̏̄҉̥̳ ̶̡͍͎̲͎͚̙͕̠̄̈́̎l̠̲̫̰̯̯̺̱̩͑̇͘iͮͪ҉̶͖̤͖̙̼ǵ̺͍̞̭̪̞ͯ̂̆ͥͧͭ͝ͅh͙̺͎͓̼͊͗̊ͩt̡̪͓̯͎͎͖̉̈́̋̆ͤ̑͐̽ͅ.̷̺͍̣̬̖̗̼̮̋̏̂̃̓̑̋ͅ ̷̷̟̼̳̭͎̤̝ͩ̑̍̾̄̀͑͐S̳ͤ̇̆̈̎ͅâ͍̻͎̻̬̱͉̬̕͠͝v̤̭͔̇̂ͪ͒̈͂̾ͬ͘e̴̟͙̪̙͔̱̓̐̉ͪ͂ ̛̒̃ͩ͌ͩ͊̈ͧ҉͙̦̬͙̗ū̟̤̰̣̀̉͂ͥ̐̔s͙̱̭̞͒ͭ̓.̢͔͎͎̭̱̜̦̒̈́͜ ̖̭͎͓̽ͤ͒̐́̈́̕͝S̴̮̞͌ͬ̈́̈́̾͘͘Ȧ̵̮̳̪̠̦̜̮̯̚V̶̬̰͙̤̊ͭͮÊ͇̼̬͋̑̀̆̚̚ ̅̏͛͊͋ͯ͏̱̻͚͙̞̝̣͔̠Ū̪̜͉͖͓̮̤̱͢͢͝S͙̜͓̹ͨ͊͑̄̎͞ͅ.͚̹̐̑̔̃̈͑͘͡ ̱̣̘͉̬͖̞̳ͯ͋̅̾ͭ͋́̅͟͝_ **

_Alef quivered, but ultimately nodded. There was no choice but to trust the elder's words and his decision. The prince quickly hopped down to place his light to Tsadi's large shield, turning the dim metal into bright, white light._

_"I pray for your success, Sir Tsadi." Alef saluted. His body was already disintegrating into light as he spoke._

_Tsadi only nodded, picking his shield and positioned his spear towards the dark dragon. A standstill before the storm._

_"Thank you, Prince Alef!"_

_The dragon roared._

* * *

Alef opens his eyes. Eyes bleary as he blinked several times. Looking around as he remembered that he was back at the temple in the real world. 

"Shíra?" He called out, but no voice replied back. He internally panics, standing as he looks around, calling her name. 

A cold wind blew from the newly opened door on the very end of the temple. The realm that the temple painstakingly protected. 

"Shíra…" He trailed off. 

Did he do something wrong?

He only stared at the conjoint realm in front of him, the night-blue hue bleeding into the darkness of the temple. 

Why did she go without him? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, i forgot to share some updated references:  
> Nameless: https://twitter.com/YoukaiMinori/status/1292816869783515136  
> Alef: [Refer to Chapt. 1 notes]
> 
> AND ALSO, WE GOT COVER ARTTTTT (Made by @hanasan520 / Bluyidark on DevArt):  
> https://twitter.com/hanasan520/status/1295640969531068416


	6. Vault of Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shíra questions, and receives an answer.

She felt absolutely terrible. 

She already knows the song and dance by now: Alef would reawaken much later, talking to Elder Tsadi by now probably, talking about something. 

Something about fate. About the past.

About the fallen kingdom, and how Alef is the prince of said kingdom. 

She could remember, very well, in fact. She heard them talk back in the valley, with the Samekh twins and Alef. 

They really need to check up on those reality-bending windows they've got. 

But it wasn't enough, not enough for her. She tolerated liars, but never liked the lies. If she wants answers, she has to race to the top of the vault. 

Meet Elder Lamed, ask her everything she needs to know. 

Then, and only then, she will find peace on the matter. 

But that doesn't stop the bitter taste lingering in her mouth. She didn't want to leave Alef alone back in the altar, but she can't wait for him. 

Especially the questions she needs to ask pertains to him. 

She repeated the words in her head, that he'll be okay. He'll be fine. He'll be able to find his way to the top. She has guided him since Isle of Dawn, he knows what to do. 

She has absolute faith in him. 

She ran up to the stairs, the stone cold below her feet. Trudging as she quickly grabbed the candle lights and a winged light perched on top of the dusty ladder. 

"The singing reaper, Nameless! I finally found you, my fair maiden!" A voice rang in the spacious hall, her shoulders dropped as her face grimaced.  "What do you want, Zeed?" She turned her head to the newcomer. A wild-maned boy with black cape, a grin on his face that made her want to look away. 

"Aw, don't be like that Nameless, it's just me!" He dramatically put his hand on his forehead, before dragging his hands over her shoulders, "You really need to get an actual name, you know? How about Malina, or how about—" 

"Excuse you, I didn't ask for any names, thank you very much." She harrumphed, picking up his hands and tossing them away before crossing her arms together. Her foot tapping impatiently. 

She had no time for this. 

"Geez, don't act like Sefri, it doesn't suit you." He commented, "Honestly, you should stop sticking so much in the past—" 

She placed her hand in his face as a gesture of  _ 'please shut up' _ .

"I would be  _ absolutely _ delighted if you don't speak about Tiffy or Sefri like that, Zeed." She warned, voice low and her gaze glowering.

Zeed lightly swatted her hand away from his face, "Okay, okay, fine." He groaned, "Well, at least give me the honor of naming you! It's been years, and you still haven't chosen a name!" He said. 

She snorts, "Hah!"  _ As if!  _ "I already have a name."

"Let me guess, Nameless from Tiffy?" He rolled his eyes. 

"No. It's Shíra." His eyes widened, slack jawed. Shíra's lips curled into a smug, little smile. 

A pure sense of satisfaction, and a fluttering feeling in her chest. 

Deep inside her, she absolutely adored the name Alef gave her. The first time she heard it was right when she was about to get buried in a pile of broken rocks, she felt her heart soared before the actual pain settled in after one millisecond. 

If she was already smitten by her prince, then his whispering declaration that he called her his  _ love _ took the entire candle cake. 

Just thinking about him made her face glow in a flushed golden light. 

"Vault to Shíra, are you still alive?" Zeed called out, his arms crossed annoyingly. "So who's the lucky bastard had the honor of naming you?" 

She only pressed her index on her lips, "Secret." 

Zeed began honking aggressively, but his words became blurred in her ears as she walked away, laughing. She wondered to herself why she hadn't tried doing that to him for the past years. 

Then again she was more busy doing her job as a deadman's guide in the black storm known as Eden. 

She lit up the torches at the first floor, speeding the entire process up as fast as she could and leaving Zeed in the dust. Flying among the orange light that acted like stars in the space above them.

Another round of torches lit, as the platform raised higher and higher. She took the winged lights under her cape, quick as the wind and gone to the next floor.

Before she knew it, she was riding the sky with the cosmic mantas to the top floor. The constellations of the elders decorated the tall, wall-less rooftop, accompanied by artificial stars that speckled the night sky-colored background. 

She lands gently on the grassy floor, a windless place but the blades of grass still sway in the gentlest of breeze. 

She went up to the altars in the highest point, candle in her hands as she lit the ones placed in front of the elder's altar. 

* * *

_ Nameless was in a familiar place, the entire backdrop was pitch black. Void surrounds them, not even Eden could be seen.  _

_ In front of her was Elder Lamed, kneeling silently on the floor as the elderly woman handled the dull crystal in her hands.  _

_ "Oh, child of light. Need not to be afraid of me." Lamed looked up, a familiar half-masked child with a red cape. The girl who's the talk of the town between the elders.  _

_ "Ah, a pleasant surprise. I've heard many things about you, Shíra." She beckoned her to come closer, which she did. Resting her head on Lamed's lap as the elder's hand ran over her hair.  _

_ "Elder Lamed, I have many questions to ask." She spoke, the elder listened, "Questions about Alef, confusing things. I want to trust him, I love him, but he keeps keeping secrets." She admitted.  _

_ "I know you and every other Elder knows him before, so please honor me with a story. A story about Eden and it's prince." _

_ "Is that so?" Lamed finally replied, "Well, I do believe it's time for you to learn about your significant other's past, hm?"  _

_ Shíra only blushed at her words, it was embarrassing, but it also felt nice. A validation from the elders that they don't mind that she's basically dating their prince, and probably their adoptive son.  _

* * *

_ It was a long time ago, after we had been exiled from the great Sky by our God, King Resh founded Eden in the lands of clouds.  _

_ Before we were elders of his realm, we were all simple stars amongst our peers. I was the king's advisor, Sir Tsadi was his trusted sergeant major that led his men into battle. The twins were Prince Alef's caretakers and perhaps, adoptive older siblings. Teth was the king's blacksmith, Ayin was a master potter, and Sir Daleth was just a simple, yet wise ferryman of the people.  _

_ When the king founded the six realms, we were given the task to govern them. Our people followed us and filled all the realms' kingdom with such liveliness.  _

_ The light we received from our God powered every mechanism we had in all of the kingdom. It was such an immense power source, that we did not realize that one day, in a thousand years or so, that we had overused our power source.  _

* * *

"Is that light… the same one we see in the distance? Red-colored and strangely shaped?" Shíra asked, the older woman's constant head-patting was nice.

Lamed gave a low, yet audible confirmation, nodding as she does.

* * *

_ The explosion it has caused was frightening, countless stars perished in the storm of corruption. Not even the walls of the vault nor the farthest edge of the isle was safe from the immediate aftermath. _

_ Our followers sought sanctuary, but even we were not able to save them from the darkness.  _

_ Especially Sir Tsadi's.  _

* * *

"Oh, that's horrifying!" Shíra shivered involuntarily. She could not imagine the same storm reaching beyond the borders of the capital and bleeding into all of the realms. 

"It was." A new voice, voice low and masculine. Shíra turned her head to the new voice. "Sir Tsadi?" The young child spoke.

Tsadi only nodded, taking his seat besides the vault elder. "Greetings, Sir Tsadi. Care to share your side of the story?" Lamed asked. 

* * *

_ Eden fell when the light failed to hold itself against its own power. The damage it caused was great and catastrophic that not even my well-trained men were ready to face such a devastating blow.  _

_ One by one, they fell from the corruption that seeped into the very soil of my realm. The waters of the courtyard and the ocean ran black, the clouds turned sickly, and plants started to grow twisted and vicious.  _

_ Most terrifying of it all, the ones who perished, their physical bodies never let go of their souls. Their countless bodies soon became one, large and coagulating.  _

_ The amalgamation of bodies became what is now known as Dark Dragons, or perhaps, 'krills' as your children called them.  _

* * *

"T-they were… what?" Shíra didn't know, the very thought that the dragons they hid from were someone like them. 

The realization sank deeper than the heaviest stone in a lake, it made her ichor run cold with terror. 

"It must be a very scary idea to you, young one, and I cannot blame you." Tsadi would have opted to pat her small head as a gesture of comfort, but she was small and his hands were far too large and rugged for a gentle action.

At least Lamed was doing it for him. 

"Honestly Tsadi, you're scaring Alef's girlfriend with your story." A new voice again, something Shíra's familiar with however. 

"Samekh twins?" She voiced her thoughts out, a boyish laugh confirmed it. 

"In the flesh! Well, kind of." The masculine twin replied first, "Alef is lucky to have you, Shíra." The short-haired twin spoke next. 

"More like I was lucky to have him." She laughed a bit.

* * *

_ Honest to God, Eden's explosion reached even the highest peaks of our valley! Not even our followers were safe from the explosion. Buildings were destroyed, architects were demolished.  _

_ Hm, I don't know of that, you two, I've seen your valley and your precious citadel is still standing proud and strong.  _

_ W-well, the tall walls we built our flying race on kind of protected it.  _

_ Anyways, red rocks were falling everywhere. The clouds, the walls, everything. You children are lucky since the storm's pretty much contained in Eden. _

_ Though, that thanks goes solely to the princeling. If it weren't for him and his light, all of us would have fully died, not even our spirits would be here in this plane of existence. Totally dead, you know? Kapiche, nada, one hundred percent gone.  _

* * *

"Alef did that?" She asked, the twins nodded. "Yeah, he's pretty great, right?" 

"I should perhaps give our thanks to our prince when he arrives here." Lamed gently chimed in. Shíra looked at the elderly woman again, "Has he entered the vault, Elder Lamed?" 

"Yes, and I'm… afraid he's kind of lost in the archives right now." She responded. 

A beat. 

The twins guffawed loudly, followed by Shíra's much more softer giggling. 

Though the twins were swiftly silenced with a tap of a certain someone's hammer. 

"Welcome, Elder Teth." Lamed continued, not minding the Samekh twin lying on the floor, face first in the ground. 

The feminine elder sat next to the knocked out twins, waving at the former advisor and everyone else. 

* * *

_ When the explosion's radius reached our beloved forest, the rain you despised started to fall from the clouds that covered it. The soot and ash of the rubble mixed with the accumulated water, and so, it rained. _

_ The first few hundred years, the torrential downpour was heavy and brooding, not even hiding under the safety of the canopies or buildings could truly protect you. My followers fell, one by one.  _

_ Our physical bodies had already perished by then, and we could do nothing but listen to their voices, pleading and crying for us.  _

_ But we could do nothing about it.  _

_ The bodies of the children were turned into the grotesque four-legged monsters you called 'crabs'. Without light, they were shadows.  _

_ And as shadows, they roamed from darkness to darkness.  _

* * *

"Teth, you're scaring her!" The twins exclaimed, aggressively gesturing their arms to Shíra, who was uncontrollably shaking on Lamed's lap. 

The blacksmith only crossed their arms and huffed, "The tale of Eden's fall isn't a happy one, what did you expect?" She reasoned. 

"Well, I think you should still lighten up the tone, Teth." A light tremor resonated within the immediate area, the heavy jar placed in the floor then Ayin came next, sitting beside the blacksmith. He waved at Shíra, who was taken aback with his sudden appearance, "Good to see you again, little one."

* * *

_ Daylight Prairie wasn't always blue skies and puffy, white clouds. When Eden fell, the skies became black as a barrage of corruption fell onto my realm. _

_ We elders were at the heart of the capital when it had occurred, we were all caught in the sudden explosion with no hope of surviving.  _

_ But like the Samekh twins said, our prince saved us. Our bodies may have disintegrated, and spirits fleeting, but he saved us all.  _

_ Funnily enough, his journey from the Isle of Dawn parallels the current missions of all modern children of the stars like you!  _

_ You see, Shíra, the prince is a special kind of star: His light was inextinguishable, undying. He shared his light to us elders, and that's why we lived on here, in this plane of reality.  _

_ It's a bit lonely, but the stars you've saved that returned to the skies sometimes visit us, so it's not so bad.  _

* * *

"Wait, what is Alef doing in the isle anyways?" Shíra asked, despite the earlier scary stories from Teth and Tsadi, she was clearly enjoying way too much head-patting from Lamed. The twins joined afterwards, there are three hands on her head right now. 

"Alef was in my realm because we had sent him there, along with him brought an entourage of children." A voice of an elderly man finally joined them, Elder Daleth. He slowly walked to join the crowd of elders. 

* * *

_ King Resh called all of us elders when he had noticed the abnormality of our power source. Little Alef was with us, behind us. _

_ When the light collapsed on itself, we spared no time. He had the power to save us, so what little power we had left, we used all of it to send him to safety.  _

_ Our physical bodies perished.  _

_ It was a painful experience, Shíra. Don't worry though, I won't go into details!  _

_ Hmph, it was nothing compared to the pain when you get hit by my hammer.  _

_ I can attest to that, Teth! Oh no, don't point that thing to me! Point it to my other half instead! _

_ No pain I can't withstand, be it from an attack from the dark dragons or the light itself blowing up in my face.  _

_ … We could only wait for our salvation. We watched over our realms, but we only could do so much.  _

* * *

"Alef brought the children with him, didn't he?" She asked, Daleth confirmed with a firm nod, turning away to face the void in front of them. "Their plan was simple: quell the storm. Though their journey was anything but easy."

* * *

_ The reason the storm is now contained in the perimeters of the fallen capital was due to the prince's light. _

_ His light may be undying, but his physical body was still not immune to the corruption of the storm. Despite the countless children sacrificing themselves by taking the brunt of the attack, it wasn't enough. _

_ By the time he reached the heart of the wicked storm, he was too weak to handle its power. His light and his body were forcibly separated away from each other.  _

_ But before the corruption could take hold of him, a miracle had occurred: Our God protected him, saving him and his inextinguishable light became a powerful blessing.  _

* * *

Shíra looked down, thinking for a moment as she processed the tale of their past. How they died, the corruption, Alef. 

Alef… 

He's gone through a lot of things in his past life. Things she would never be able to compare to her otherwise mundane life she had lived for years in this kingdom. 

"Is this blessing the reason why we don't, you know… die?" Shíra asked again. 

It was Lamed who responded to her question, "It is."

* * *

_ When Alef's light was separated from his body, that light stayed in Eden. It's purity clashed with the corruption, thus weakening its destructive force. The strength of each other's powers rippled all over the six realms like a grand bell.  _

_ With each ring, it weakened the storm's hold all over the kingdom. The children who fell in Eden with Prince Alef, their lights were saved from damnation.  _

_ However, the ones who already fell beforehand, there was nothing we could all do. The rest is history that we had told earlier.  _

* * *

"So that's why you still fight, Elder Tsadi." Shíra said, the wasteland elder only nodded at her question. 

"I can't imagine how much suffering you all have to go through, I think I wouldn't be able to handle that kind of pain and pressure." She sat up, frowning as she faced all the elders, "Am I really that worthy to even be friends with someone like Alef? He'd done so much, and all I have done is die several times over in Eden." 

The older twin gently ruffled her hair, "Well you really don't have to imagine it. We're all ancient people, and you're pretty much a newborn star to us."

The shorter-haired twin spoke next, "Yeah! Besides, I don't think there's anyone who's a better girlfriend for our little brother." They guffawed loudly after seeing Shíra's flustered face and her trying to hide it with her hands. 

"Still!" She exasperated, before pulling her legs close to her and wrapping her arms around them, "I feel so, well… feels like I did nothing much." She said, "Feels like I'm insignificant, you know?" 

"Now, don't say that, little Shíra!" Ayin piped up from his seat, "We may be limited here in the astral plane, but I think we all heard so much about you." In unison, the elders nodded their heads. 

"You can't hide the fact you're the singing reaper from us, either." Teth chimed in next, "The veteran who helped the corrupted stars from dying in the wrong place at the wrong time. The newborns speak of you as if you were a myth than an actual star, you know?" She chuckled, Shíra only hid her face further. 

"I think the fact we are entertaining you with the history of our kingdom long gone is good enough proof that you're worthy." Tsadi added in. "Most children are not prepared enough to hear such tales directly from us."

Shíra was quiet from a moment, head running a mile a minute. Thinking of many things at once, like birds fluttering wildly in her head. 

"Does Alef even like me back, though?" 

The elders were silent, and for a moment, she was afraid. 

Before she heard a chuckle from Lamed herself. 

"It would be wise to learn that answer directly from him." The Vault elder extended her hand over, beckoning someone. Shíra took a peek, her head followed where her hand pointed at. 

She made a noise of surprise, a familiar star trudged into the brighter part of the void they were in right now. His striking golden eyes gleamed in the darkness, white hair draped over one side of his face, and his four-pointed star headdress placed upon his head like a crown. 

"Alef?" 

"Hey, Nameless." They gave a small smile, albeit awkward as he waved. 

Shíra immediately stood, running headfirst and tackling him into a hug. 

"Alef! I'm so sorry I left you behind!" She cried, the prince patted her back gently while trying to comfort the sobbing girl. Alef looked at all the elders gathered as a crowd in the background. Gazes ranging from knowing look like outright smug, but perhaps, a hint of pride.

"What's going on here, Nameless?" She didn't respond, which worried him for a bit before a small voice spoke up. 

"Oh Alef, I'm no nameless no more." She said, finally facing him. She could see his panic before a small laugh bubbled from her throat. "I'm Shíra, Alef."

"S...Shíra?" Wide-eyed and surprised, he looked at her, then the elders, then back at her. A smile slowly forming on his face as he grabbed tightly on her waist and locked it into a hug. She yelped and laughed as she got spun around by Alef. 

"I can't believe it! I'm so honored to be your name-giver!" He made a twirl and a pirouette. The two children shared a joyous laughter that rang around the area. 

Alef opened his eyes, a quick glance to make him remember that they weren't exactly alone to do embarrassing things. He slowly stopped, a golden blush on his cheeks as he faced the elders. "I…"

The twins laughed the loudest, followed by everyone else. 

"Well, are you not going to ask him your question?" Shíra knows Lamed was talking about her, and she also blushed at the implications. 

But she swallowed her pride, a small nudge all it took to get his attention back. "ALEF DO LIKE, YOU ME?" She inwardly blanched at how badly she delivered her question, embarrassed even.

"I-I mean… Do you like me? Her voice softened up, every courage she had mustered melted into shyness and tenderness. Golden glow crept in her cheeks, she wasn't sure if it was from the embarrassment from the fact the elders were present in this, or the fact she's asking something like this to him. Her gaze away from either, and fell into the floor and down to her feet. 

"Hey, Shíra." He called out, "Look at me." She blinks under her mask, before looking back up again. Seeing that warm smile made her blush even harder. 

"I do like you, in fact—" He held her wrist, tightening a bit, "I really love you. I was kinda stupid to push away those facts, and you."

"Yeah, you're kinda right about that, bro!" 

_ Bonk!  _

"I hope that you also love—err… like me back, too." He stumbled his words, they were equally blushing, but their gaze never faltered. She had a soft smile on her lips, while he had a shyer one.

"I hope you've gotten all your answers, Shíra." Lamed gently chimed in between. the two couples. They both jumped in surprise, before calming down and laughing about the whole ordeal. 

"Yeah! Thank you so much for providing me the answers, all of you!" She faced the crowd of elders, bowing respectfully as she did.

The elders returned the gesture, almost both for a thank you and as respect. 

Before anyone could say anything, Shíra's and Alef's vision went white. 

* * *

They landed in a dark area, somewhere in the vault, but it wasn't the same place where they had meditated. 

Only the sounds of frightening thunder and blowing desolate wind could be heard in the chamber. 

"Shíra, where are we?" Alef looked around his hand still holding her wrist. Her gaze straight ahead, which he immediately took as the answer he needed.

"Oh."

"Mmhm. Are you ready?" 

"I don't know…"

Shíra took both of his hands, looking at him with such determination in her movements. 

"We'll be fine, I promise." She said. 

"You'll save me, right?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY THIS TOOK LONG HGDFNFDGNDDFGNDF FNHDB


	7. Into Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The light awaits, and the children answer its call.

Harsh, blustery wind forcibly hit his face as soon as they entered the unforgiving fallen capital of Eden. He involuntarily shivered in the unnatural chill of the swirling storm, held his cape close to him lest it would suddenly detach and fly away to parts unknown. 

Shíra was leading the charge, her half-mask's eyes glowed with determination and without fear. The two of them climbed over the blackened staircase, each step felt like he would lose his footing and be blown away. 

"Be careful, Alef." She whispered, she held his hand tightly as she fought against the windstorm. Head lowered as dust particles and rubble pelted their bodies, already slowing down their already mediocre speed. 

They reached the top of the stairs, a large area of vast emptiness save for a campfire that stubbornly stood against the gale, but not flickering out of life.  They passed the roaring blaze, and headed straight to the large double doors, each side decorated with a crude rendition of the elders' masks. Below the doors were five switches, Shíra sighed a bit as she got out her red candle, materializing in her free hand. 

"Alef, take the other two, please." She pointed her finger on the two switches on the left-most side. The prince nodded earnestly, though a bit disappointed he had to let go of her hand, even if it's just temporary.  The small flame on his candle reacted with the crystal switch, glowing brighter and brighter as it absorbed the light it produced. It was…a rather slow process, in fact, before he got to kindling the second switch, another child of light had already lit it up for them. He's embarrassed, to say the least. 

As the switches came into life, the grand double doors creaked as it swung open, the ground shook as the tremor made the pebbles and dust fell into the floor. 

Another strong gale slapped his face, he turned his head in response, closing his eyes as dust pelted his face. He felt something held his hand, and Shíra's voice was all he needed to calm himself down.

"Don't worry, I have been doing this for years." She said, gently squeezing his hand and he returned the simple, yet heartfelt gesture.

He cracked open his eyes as he let them be used to the storm winds, he could see others running headfirst into the steep hill, deftly dodging the windswept rocks coming from the top of the mountain where the capital stood. Some children got directly hit, as loud, sickening crack reverberating in the hollow lands and their small, broken bodies tossed to the bottom of the chasm. 

But Alef could see tenacity in them, getting up and trying again. Some craftier kids had opted to scale the chasm's steep walls and avoid the rock-laden crossing all together. 

But he was more in awe at Shíra, just before they faced their first obstacle, she spread her red winged cape and let herself be blown by the wind. She angled her body and took control of her flight, using the strong gales to her own advantage as she flew past the flying rocks and uneven terrain in their way and straight to the sheer cliffside where a rundown temple embedded in its obsidian-colored walls. A shining winged light awaits them within as it brightens up the otherwise darkened halls.

Alef looked around, an inkling of his fragmented memory rattled in his head. This place felt familiar, he knew Eden and its history (albeit it was a bare minimum of what he knew) but he had forgotten what had actually transpired in the fallen capital he once called home. 

The winged light resonated like a clear bell as it got absorbed to his body, the light was comforting and warm. 

He… what was it? He remembers some of the elders, he remembers Elder Daleth Elder Ayin, his adoptive older brothers. He remembers some interactions that had happened in the past, but the longer he tried to recall them, the blurrier and incoherent his already fuzzy memories became. 

"Alef?" A voice he recognizes, he blinks once, twice. He looked at Shíra, who looked concerned. "Is there something wrong?" She asked, her hand gently trailing on his cheek as a gesture to calm his down. He shook his head, ignoring the jolt of electricity that ran through his backside the moment her finger made contact to his face.  "No—No, I'm fine." He responded, shaking his head a bit, "I was just trying to remember things I can't recall." Alef's gaze strayed from hers as he admitted. "It's just, I can't remember a lot of details, all while knowing them at the same time. You get?" 

She gave him a small smile, then a soft chuckle. "I think you'll find out soon when we reached the heart." Another light squeeze, as his cheeks flushed in a warm light again as he wordlessly got dragged by his girlfriend again. 

It was merely only minutes before light invaded their vision after a corridor of pitch black, a lopsided door embedded in the wall, and one stone lantern already lit up in front of them. 

Alef could hear a quiet, but sharp air intake from Shíra, before they went up and she lit the other lantern, lighting it as the blaze from her red candle was shared to the undying wick, igniting it once again.  The door reacted from the newfound light as one side of the door dragged itself open to reveal the red sky once again. Rock and debris danced in the sky, drifted by the storm wind.

A familiar sound crackled in the sky, the two star children peeked from the newly opened door as a dark dragon passed above them, casting that terrifying cyan light down below their paths. Alef trembled at the sight of the amalgamation-of-dead bodies-turned-monster, their voices so clear now that he had realized what they truly were

Another gentle squeeze, and a gentle smile on her face made his fears melted away, even if it was just a bit.

No, Alef had to be stronger. If he wanted to protect Shíra just as she had protected him before, then he needs to stop cowering before the storm literally right in front of them.

"Let's go!" She announced without missing a beat. Rushing out as soon as the krill bypassed the sandy sloped embedded with glowing red crystals. 

Another memory rang in his head, no, he needs to focus on the course ahead: Rocks, and lots of them. There were children running alongside them, some new, he could tell as they got hit brutally with a fast-moving rock and thrown back to the very edge, and some were more skilled. All senses opened, he noticed the sound whenever the rocks would start to hurtling down on the upward climb. 

There were broken pillars and elevated slopes that were barely enough to hide the children from the impending rockslide. Barely was enough for Eden. 

Shíra held her candle out to any children hidden under the veil of shadowed anonymity, revealing their light and colors to her. A silent nod as the collective shared their lights for one another. As s ome opted to slide back down to save the children who got hit and dragged back down to the beginning of the dangerous obstacle course, Alef thought that if he wasn't getting dragged by Shíra, she would have done the same by now. 

The sound stopped, but the wind blew. A telltale sign, the group huddled and rushed towards the broken metal pipe. Just in the nick of time as another batch of rockslide made their way down. 

The collective of stars panted, hard and labored as they avoided the pool of black water that had accumulated within the pipe and the large, ominous red crystal growing like a parasite on the side. 

Now, they watch the towering building in front of them. Dark dragons patrolled the area, their cyan spotlight left no spot as they flew around the strange, anomalous building. 

It barely looked like a building they knew from any other realms. It looks twisted and gnarled, made up of several blackened pipes all wrapped around in a grotesque fashion. The only path laid in front of them seemed to be made hastily by ancient children that came before them. 

But for Alef, it was familiar, yet at the same time, foreign. 

He was sure he had been here before, but he could not recall what this building was made for. Well, he had no time to reminisce as the group, and Shíra, had made their move as soon as the first dragon passed by and made a u-turn back. 

As the children went on ahead into the heart of the twisted pipe-made building, the twosome stayed nestled in the small platform hidden beneath another one. 

A small shush on her face all it took for Alef to remain silent, as the dragon made its way once again as it casted the light above them. The crackling, sickening sound echoed in his eardrums as the large beast floated above them menacingly. 

As soon as the light wasn't above the platform they were hiding under, Shíra quickly ran, but instead of the route the other children took, she immediately took to the air to her left side, skipping large parts of the section as she used the wind again to her advantage. She swerved slightly, turning to the mishmash of rocky and wooden platforms connected to one another by ropes and sheer force. 

She landed with a thud, quickly making her way towards another broken pipe that acted as a bridge between the sheer cliffside wall and the insides the large pipe building. The cyan light went red, then back to cyan. Shíra and Alef pressed their backs against the wall of the large pipe they were hiding on, holding onto their breaths for their dear lives as the sounds of the dragon, a mixture of rasp, a groan and a low growl soon passed and quieted down. 

A sigh of relief, but they needed to move as soon as possible. They passed a graveyard of children, now all corrupted to become mindless crabs that attacked the light. She deftly avoids the tackles, and back out into the open air. The wild winds made their cape's flutter wildly as they rushed upwards and towards their final ascent before the heart of the wicked storm. 

Shíra beckons the other children who are now finally reaching up to them, running towards the pillar of light at the end of the edge of Eden. She still took the lead of the charge, brave and bold. Alef never realized how unflinching and dauntless Shíra was, despite her carefree and happy-go-lucky attitude she wears so freely on her sleeves. 

Well, he should have known when she took the dragon's attack without hesitation and without fear. 

Now, dirt and dust smeared on her sweaty face, teeth gritting against each other as she braved the winds and the rockslide once again. It was breathtaking for Alef. 

The final stretch looms in their peripheral vision, the opening of the ancient castle where it once stood proud, guarded by a lone dragon that patrolled the area with vigilance. 

Some children went ahead first, mostly ones who were on par with Shíra's skills. Hiding behind broken pillars that barely avoided certain death. Some successfully managed to get up unscathed, some got hit and went tumbling down the final pass and back down to the very start of the upward slope, their lights snuffed and in total darkness as they blindly grasped for anything or anyone to gather light from. 

As soon the dragon made its round, it was their turn to make their mad dash towards the opening. Almost slipping, almost tripping, but Shíra kept her head high and fought hard back against all the odds being thrown at both of them. 

The wind blows, pushing the children back down with all its might, but Shíra doesn't relent. She kept trudging on, their lives depended on her guidance. 

**_Grrrrrr…_ **

Alef's eyes widened, emitting several honking noises from his mouth out of sheer fear, as a red-colored spotlight shone upon them. She gritted her teeth, pulling Alef forward and pushing him to run towards the entrance. "S-Shíra!?" He hollered, the panic in his voice was prevalent. He was mortified at whatever Shíra was planning, which was pretty obvious at this point.

Which was exactly the very thing she had done, much to his horror even if he had expected it. 

Shíra was using herself as bait for the dragon's Imminent charge for his own safety. 

Her braids danced in the wild winds, as did her red cape. She stared at the monstrous abyss, and the abyssal creature's red-colored gaze stared back with equal intensity. 

"Shíra! Don't you dare do this!" He yelled, turning around and almost losing his footing in the sandy soil of Eden's final pass. 

"I'll be fine!" She responded without much a quiver in her voice. "Go, Alef!" She commanded. 

"I can't…" He clenched his fists, balled them tight as hard as he could. 

The dragon had poised, it's attack imminent. Shíra only held her stance steadfast and true.

"I won't…" He gritted his teeth. His memory took him back, back to the wasteland. Remembering Shíra pushing him away to take the brunt of the attack. 

Repeating history all over again. What kind of prince was he? Shíra doesn't deserve to be hurt! 

"I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN AGAIN!" 

**_GRAAAAAAAAH!_ **

"GO!" 

**_"NO!"_ **

Alef leaped towards Shíra, arms outstretched to protect her. The dragon charged viciously. Meeting at the center was Shíra, panic filled her senses. 

Time seemed to slow down for everything, and everyone. 

But that relative short silence was shattered with a scream. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last bit took me AGES to finish, also haha cliffhanger
> 
> Anyways, thank you all who have followed this story that I literally just wrote up on the fly because I deadass just wanted some self-indulgent prince x oc!! 
> 
> Your comments, kudos, bookmarkings and just being that one silent anonymous reader are all very much my entire driving force to continue this story to its very end! They're all very much appreciated in this household and I want to thank you each and every single of you lovely people for that!
> 
> This is the third-to-last chapter of this fanfic! (We basically know what's coming next at this point) But the NatP saga doesn't end here! I have a story in the works in my brain of mine.
> 
> It takes place long before Nameless and the Prince, before Alef was reborn, and back when Shíra was still Nameless, and she was just a newborn star... There lived two long-lived veterans that acted as her guides, whose lives are in a race against time itself. 👀✨


	8. The Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alef meets his other half.

**BAM!**

**CRASH!**

The two of them went flying, their bodies haphazardly tossed around the jagged pass of broken pillars and archways, teeming with red crystals. Alef gritted his teeth, fighting through all the pain as he inched towards Shíra, grabbing quickly her arm and pulling her close to him, pressing her to his chest and using his own body as protection from their fall. 

No pain was greater than failing her again. 

With each hit on his already weakened body, he grunted and gasped, but he only held her tighter. 

As the slope straightened into a flat surface, they skidded to a full stop. Motionless, with only the intense rising and falling down of his body as his breathing labored and hard. Pain erupted in each and every part of his body, but he fought through all of it as he weakly, but gently lifted his tattered black cape draped on his body, revealing Shíra in his arms. 

A weak smile appears on his face, "You're… safe, thank goodness." He breathed. She looked up, all nestled up under his grasp. A thin black line ran over her mask and his smile fell. "Y-you're…"

"Alef, it's okay. I'm okay." She reassured, but as she moved her body slightly, her half-mask broke apart into two. "...Ah." The broken pieces fell onto the floor unceremoniously, revealing her yellow-golden eyes, just like his.

Wide-eyed and full of life, but Alef could see that familiar-unfamiliar distant look in her eyes. It wasn't directed at him, he knew, but it was for something else. 

Something she had experienced before he came. 

"...They're pretty, Shíra."

"...Huh?"

Alef felt light-headed, this place wasn't the best place to say something like that, but he felt he needed to say something. He could see a scar running on her forehead, hidden under her bangs. Probably during their time at the wasteland, he thought to himself. 

"Alef, why did you do that?" Her voice croaked, volume almost like a whisper in his ears. He looked away, blinking, "I couldn't bear the thought of you getting hurt all over again, because of me." He answered, "I love you too much, you deserve better." Shíra pulled his head close to hers, their faces almost touching and he felt heat rising up on his cheeks from the intimate gesture. "I love you too, you know?" A quiet laugh bubbled from her throat. "I would have been fine but… thank you, nevertheless." She said. "Thank you, for protecting me."

"What now for your mask?" He asked, using his free hand to pick up a piece of her former mask. The holes that acted as her eyes now pitch black and empty, it honestly spooked him. Her hand lightly brushed his own, whatever movement he was making ceased. "I'll be fine without it, it was bound to break sooner or later, anyways." A small smile as a sign of reassurance, and the only response he could do was nod. 

He wasn't sure, he knew her mask was a bit of a strange case when comparing to others. 

Only now he realizes that her mask was truly just a piece of a complete one. 

The other half of her mask still lies forgotten, buried under the blackened sands of time of the fallen capital. Just out of their sight and mind. 

* * *

They looked up once again to the treacherous pass in front of them. The final stretch between the edge of the storm and into its malevolent eye that lies beyond the ancient walls. Hand in hand, holding tight and true, they dashed quickly and without fear. 

They fought against the wind and the jagged stones that threatened to pierce their bodies and faces, but they never faltered. 

They can't falter now. Not in the face of their greatest adversary and the mission that all children uphold. 

They passed through the stone arches that signify the last most part of Eden's edge, the dragon that patrols the area and the stones that would knock them both off-course if they weren't careful. Alef puts complete trust in Shíra, even if they get caught by the horrid abomination multiple times and get hit by those nasty rocks. Yes, he will still trust her judgement without fail, because she would never let that happen in the first place. 

"Are you ready?" She asked, voice firm and brave, and he can't help but be as brave as her. He nods with absolute certainty.

Eyes ablaze in determination, hers tactical and calculating behind her warm, golden eyes. As soon as the jagged stones stopped falling, she ran as her life depended on it, and right now, they absolutely depended on it. 

The cyan spotlight turned red, Alef neither flinched nor stopped in his own tracks. Shíra screamed as her lungs felt like burning, and her legs and body ached, but she forced herself to run as adrenaline fueled her. Run into the safety of the windless corridor that tauntingly beckoned countless children before them. 

Through sheer grit and guts, she gave a big leap of faith, bringing behind her was Alef, clinging on her hand for his dear life. Straight into the darkness of the entrance. 

The wind stopped blowing, and the red light didn't follow them as it became cyan once more. 

They dared not to move, fear finally kicked into their systems. A tangle of limbs as they lie in the dusty floor, energy depleted and tired. Only a gentle whistle of the wind that signifies the end of their road awaits, along with the multitudes of unmoving winged lights scattered all over. Children yearning for their release from the mortal plane and back to the safety of their God's warm embrace.

"We… survived hell." Alef spoke plainly, his legs and knees were still knocking, sweat rolled off the side of his face. 

"We're not done yet."

"I know."

They took a good few minutes to release all the tension and terror they had accumulated earlier. The whistling wind of the storm at the end of the long, narrow corridor called out to them. Hands still together, they moved forward. Deeper into the one-way road of no return. 

The winged lights happily accepted for their souls to become one with their wings. Shíra only had a small frown on her face, Alef wanted to know what was eating her, but he had no time to spare for questions. 

They avoided the shallow pool of corruption as they continued towards the exit. The wind picked up, as did the flying particles that littered the space all around them. Alef could very well sense the foreboding aura as they inched closer and closer to the heart of the stirring storm. 

The air was dense and heavy, he felt he couldn't breathe properly as they quickly approached the end of the road, which was… 

Blocked off by a multitudes of broken pillars. 

"Uh, Shíra?" He asked, his eyes darting to her, then back to the roadblock ahead. She only gave a soft tug as she continued forwards. He wasn't sure how she would find her way in, but he trusts her judgment. She squeezed through the tight spaces, Alef following right behind her. The air became stronger and stronger as they went further. It only took her a few minutes until she popped out of the mishmash of broken pillars, then he came out next. 

Wind slapped their faces once more, as a harsh gale blew wildly in the heart of the storm of corruption. Alef, eyes wide as fear spiked in his system as his gaze fell onto the large, red-colored light angrily pulsating at the very center of the fallen castle, giving off a bright beam of light that pierced the clouds and the red sky that surrounded the entire realm and beyond. 

Shíra already inched closer to Alef's side, both holding onto their capes for their dear lives. In front of them, statues, countless petrified bodies that used to belong to children. 

Now they're only just empty husks, ready for any winged lights to be deposited and bring back life onto the long-dead statues.

Alef could feel the blinding light almost beckoning him, as if it's alive and it called to him. He was like a moth to a blaze, soft whisper against the harsh winds. 

It felt familiar, and he was sure he knew why, but just couldn't remember why. 

"Alef." A voice called him, he blinks as it slowly dawned on him that he has been standing for a while. Shíra was looking at him, worry written on her face. He shook his head, bumping his forehead to hers, careful not to hit her with his star-shaped headgear that rested on his hair. "I'm fine, sorry for the wait." He said. 

They had one task to do here, and that is to save the souls of the fallen children. 

But why does he feel that felt lacking? 

**"AAAAAGH!"**

"Shíra!?" 

Alef watched in utmost horror, she had already went ahead to the nearest statue, quickly as the wind she plunges her hand straight into her chest where her light was, screaming bloody murder as she forcibly took out her own winged light and placed it quickly within the cracks formed behind the petrified statue's backside.

A blue light brilliantly blazed as the light transferred successfully, though at the high cost of her own body as the crystal embedded on her chest dangerously flickered in and out of existence. 

"W-why did you do that!?" He panicked, he quickly ran over to her despite the winds that threatened to knock his balance off. His arms stretched to catch her if she ever fell down. She only gave a soft wheeze, then a light, yet a broken chuckle, "It's what we need to do." She responded, voice weak. 

His face fell into dread, he looked straight ahead amongst the countless petrified statues that were scattered all over the place. They have to do this. 

To save the fallen children was to give them a body to inhabit, but at the high cost of one's own physical health as the winged lights that attached themselves once found, had to be forcefully removed.

A cold sweat formed on his forehead, rolling down as the wind swept it away. He steeled his nerves and gave a shaky exhale. 

A gentle squeeze on his hand, then a nudge, he turned his attention back to her as a small smile appeared on her face, "We'll be fine. We'll be okay."

She balanced herself, all eyes on the pulsating red light on the dead center. Alef on her side, supporting her.

They ran, abandoned all fears at the entrance as they rushed. 

Take one light, place upon the petrified statue. Watch the blue light surround it and continue forwards. Pain erupted in every part of his body, each step felt like hell on earth. 

But they continued forwards, tears streaming down on their faces as light after light, after light they had to forcibly separate from their life force. Life that never really belonged to them in the first place. 

Alef could hear ghostly whispers of gratitude with each light they parted. Every light they placed was a soul saved from damnation.

"Alef, be careful of the raining red crystals." She warns. They ran, they hid, and they set the altars aflame as they recharged their dwindling life force. 

He gets hit once, twice. With each hit, his skin blistered and slowly felt like stiffening. His legs felt heavy as he tried to drag them across the rocky deluge. 

Shíra, however, was faring better than him. She was still able to run despite all the harsh conditions thrown at her as she clutches her chest, preparing already for the next statue to save. 

The occasional rockfall started to become continuous and was not letting up, with each hit he cried in pain. 

"Alef, fall now! I can handle the statues further beyond!" Shíra's cape was already turning white as she yelled towards Alef. "We'll meet on the other side, I promise!" 

But for him, he was already having a difficult time understanding her words under the cacophony of the storm of corruption, the lines between edges blurred into a singular mesh of colors. 

The water drained his colors, and soon, he slowly turned into one of them: a petrified statue. 

He tried to reach out to Shíra, but his arm was already rock-hard solid that not even himself could lift.

"Sh… Shíra… I'm…" 

A sound of a bell ringing and glass shattering erupted in his ears. His vision slowly darkened. His senses numbed as everything else went silent. 

* * *

_..._

_He was falling, falling…_

_"Alef…"_

_A voice rang from the void. Alef floated aimlessly, awoken in a jolt as he looked around._

_He couldn't see, but he felt the resistance behind him; he was falling down, down—down to a place he didn't know._

_… No, he knows this place. He has been here once before._

_His body lands on a cold, flat surface._

_He opened his eyes, brightness all he could see. In front of him, as bright light as he was on the opposite side of where he was._

_Winged light? Whose…_

_He stood up, his body ached as he walked._

_"Alef."_

_That voice…_

_"You… your voice." He said._

_"Your voice." The winged light repeated. "I am you, and you are me. We are one." It spoke._

_"We are Alef."_

_"What?" He blinked, "But, how?"_

_The light held out its hand, Alef only looked, before slowly reached out and held them back._

_Memories locked behind a haze of unremembrance came flooding in, like a dam that finally broke down.  
_

_Memories of from ages of past long gone. Back when the kingdom was thriving and flourishing. The Elders all alive and well, and still walked amongst the common folks._

* * *

"Samekh twins! What are you all doing, I thought all of you are busy in your realms?" A small child peeked behind the tall athlete, grabbing into his long leg as he watched the commotion. 

The twin brother heard his voice, and turned his head towards the tiny child. "Alef, hey buddy!" He waved cheerfully before back to the pulsating light in front of them. 

"Prince Alef, dear. Greetings." Lamed spoke next, "Your father had asked all of us to investigate the power source, no need to worry." She said. 

"I do sense some abnormalities, but from what I see, there seems to be no physical defects." Teth held her great forging hammer in her hand, looking over the large, white light.

"Alef."

"Papa!" Alef happily waves his tiny child arms over the large looming figure that was closest to the light. The tall man's head was covered in a black, obsidian-like headgear that reflected the white light. 

"Stay back, Alef. I feel this might become dangerous." The formidable king spoke, before turning his attention back to the light. "For the past few days, the light has been sending abnormal amounts of power all across the realms. I do not know the cause of this sudden influx."

"Hey, isn't that a good thing?" The short-haired twin said, laughing, "More power for us!" 

"As much I like to be more positive, I don't think a sudden power fluctuation is a good thing to have." Ayin responded, "Especially for our power source."

As the elders talked, Alef stayed behind his older adoptive brother's lanky legs, his young mind couldn't really comprehend the topic they were talking about. 

Light. Unstable. Ebb and flow. Collapse. 

The ground suddenly shook, and heaved. The elders slightly lost their balance, Alef held onto the twin's leg tightly as the light flashed a vivid red. 

"W-what?" 

"What's going on?"

"The light!"

Before anyone could get a cohesive answer, the ground snapped, cracks crept all over the great castle. The entire structure shook to its very core as the white light became pink, then an angry red. 

"EVERYONE, PLEASE PROTECT MY SON!" The large king's voice boomed, as quickly as he could, placed himself between the shaken elders and the unstable power source. 

Alef couldn't see, it happened all so fast. 

Before he knew it, he was blinded by the collapse of the light. He felt his body rise from the area, shooting upwards like a star across the night sky. 

"Papa! Papa, everyone!" He called out, as the explosion consumed everyone he knew and loved.

He watched his home set ablaze as corruptive darkness crept in every corner of the kingdom. The castle's great defensive walls crumbled and became the very thing it stood against from.

The stars who knew nothing better were caught in the collapse of the kingdom, ending their lives without knowing the cause. They called out for their king and their patron elders who had guided them. 

But they were only met with the screams of their fellow stars as they perished. Alef couldn't stand idly as his people died, using his inextinguishable light. He gathered those who survived: the children. 

One, two, five, ten… As Alef passed the Vault, the Valley, to the Prairie, and finally landed at the edge of the Daleth's realm: the Isle, he had amassed innumerable amounts of children. 

All so scared, so confused. They asked him questions he couldn't answer. He had no answer to give. They had to do something. They were trapped in the kingdom of the clouds with no hopes of escape. It was a situation of do or die. 

Alef chooses to rise up against the raging storm. Rallying behind him were the children he saved. 

The journey was perilous, many perished to those who followed him as the tendrils of corruption took hold of the kingdom and all of its realms. The fallen children's bodies contorted and became feral, four-legged creatures. 

The shining land of Tsadi's realm became a gloomy and dark wasteland, and it's many inhabitants became large, shadowy abominations that roamed their former home. 

But Alef never gave in to despair, braving obstacles after obstacles. One by one, he saved the elders' spirits by sharing a piece of his undying light. 

His grueling journey took several months, their numbers dwindled but he had to keep moving forward, towards back to his home. 

"We'll never reach the heart!"

"Alef, have you gone mad!?" 

"Is there no other way?"

Alef always heard these words and not even himself knows the answer. At long last, he reaches the gate of the fallen capital. 

Behind him, an entourage of survivors. 

Their plan: Sacrifice their light for the prince, so he could reach the end. 

He carried the future and hopes of the world on his shoulders. For the first time, he felt hopelessness. There was no way he could do this. 

A gentle nudge on his shoulder, Alef's attention turned to its owner. 

"Alef, you're my very best friend. I trust you completely. I know you can do this."

"Thank you, Shíra."

The children ascended the perilous Eden. 

As much winged lights he had been given to him, it wasn't enough. Not even with his own light, while still shone, had greatly been weakened during the journey. 

* * *

_Another body falls._

_He trudged forward, the light and life of the children automatically drawn to him._

_A child falls onto her knees, her arm torn off violently._

_Wind blows, the unrelenting storm rages._

_Another one gets hit by a jagged stone, their face shatters into countless pieces._

_Their meager light wasn't enough for Alef._

_"Shíra! Watch out!"_

_"I had a wonderful life, Alef. Good-bye, may we meet again!"_

_He cried, clutching the winged light in his hands. All he could feel was pain as the rain of corruption didn't stop. Debris and rocks pelted his entire body, but the brunt of the damage was soaked up by the winged lights he carried with him._

_They all shatter one by one. The ringing sound echoed in his eardrums, each more painful than the last one._

_But even then, that wasn't enough. The moment he reached the edge of the light where everyone perished right before his own eyes._

_He fell._

_Darkness overtook his vision, he felt something was tugging him downwards. Below the depths of void where no light could penetrate._

_And for a moment, he was ready to give into that darkness._

_Until._

_Brilliant yellow exploded into his vision, he blinked as the warm light slowly surrounded him._

_He suddenly felt weak. Weaker, weaker, he felt so sleepy. So tired. The light cradled his body, and he wanted to sleep so badly._

_"Oh Alef, my dear Alef." The voice cooed. Warmth enveloped his body. It was comforting._

_"Mama." He croaked. He clutched his mother's warm embrace, the radiant God of the people of the stars. "Mama, I failed everyone." He sobbed, but the great God only pressed their forehead against their child as a gentle gesture of comfort. "Alef, my sweet son. You did all you could. No one cannot tell you otherwise."_

_The darkness that surrounded Eden quivered upon the might of the Light God's brilliance. One mighty flap of their great wings subsided the storm greatly. S_ _lowly, the corruption lost their hold of the six realms. The damage may have been done, but at last, the sun hidden behind the dark clouds reappeared once more._

_"I shall take care of your foolish father's kingdom, but ah, I may be foolish myself." The God only gave a sorrowful chuckle, "The fault is entirely on myself, I was too harsh and too rigid." They continued, "Now, everyone paid the price for the mistake I have made. I am sorry, my child."_

_Alef couldn't understand, how was this his mama's fault? But, he was so tired. He wanted to ask more._

_The crystal in his chest flickered, slowly losing its glow. He didn't notice._

_"Mama, I'm so sleepy." He buried his face on his mama's great wings. The God hums a lullaby, ushering their little prince to finally rest his battered and abused body._

_"Your light is great, so pure and so bright. When you died, the corruption had split it away from you." They spoke, voice ever so quiet and gentle, "I will not let the darkness corrupt your soul nor your body, this is a mother's promise."_

_"Mama…"_

_"Yes, Alef?"_

_"Please… save Shíra, and everyone."_

_"...I will. Your light shall save them, no one shall be damned from this point onwards. Now rest, until the day of your inevitable return to the waking world."_

_"Thank you, mama… Good-night."_

_"Good-night, my son. I will see you soon."_

_Tender, oh so tenderly. His lightless body drifted off to a dreamless slumber._

_His memories were separated. His first light became the blessing of the future children. Even if they had fallen; their bodies lost all of its light, his own light was there to guide them away from the corruption._

_The God sang their song, all their power concentrating. A promise to fulfill._

_Then, until now. The one who had been keeping the darkness within the confines of Eden was…_

* * *

"Mother." He choked. 

He tenderly pulled his hand on his face, tears had been streaming down from his eyes to his cheeks. 

His other half, his first light that had been forcibly separated from him only stood in the empty darkness that surrounded them. 

"You need a piece of my light, you've exhausted yourself." It spoke, pulling Alef into a hug. 

He awkwardly returned the gesture, the light that was extinguished in his body burned brightly upon contact. Life returned to him, he gasped as air rushed into his body.

"You really need to take care of yourself, me." The light chuckled, "I don't think mama wants you to die again."

"Wait—" Alef spoke, the sensation of being alive was making his head spin, "If you're my light, then whose light am I using? Who am I?

"You're Alef, through and through." It responded, "I'm also Alef, but the only difference is that I carry your old memories, and your new light carries your new memories of this world."

Alef couldn't see, but he could feel the light was smiling at him. "Don't worry about me, my life as a star has ended years ago and this is my new mission now: to save my friends, now reincarnated differently but still subtly the same all those years ago." It spoke, voice reassuring him as it held his hands gently, "I remember Shíra, you still remember her, don't you?" 

Alef gave a small nod, a light blush appeared on his face. He remembers Shíra, both past and present. That smile, that voice. There was no mistake, she and the past are one of the same. 

"I really love her."

"As I did."

"At least you have the opportunity to tell her now."

"...Now?"

Alef instinctively jumped, before his head turned back. A grayed figured, stone-like feature and their light weak. 

"A…Alef?"

"Shíra!" 

He felt a small push behind his back, he doesn't need to be told twice. He rushed towards and held the figure close, as his light was shared and the colors returned to her. 

"I heard a lot of your conversation, sorry." Shíra hugged back, but Alef only chuckled as he gently pressed his forehead against hers. "It's okay, no more secrets. I would have told this to you anyways." He said. 

"So, are you ready to fly back to the sky?" The light suddenly piped up, extending its arm towards them. 

The two looked at each other, before nodding earnestly. Alef held his former light's hand first, before Shíra. The light suddenly slowly became countless particles that surrounded the both of them. 

Alef, for a briefest moment, heard the light's final thank you, until the day they return to Eden. 

"Thank you, too." 

A beam of light penetrates the darkness, a song beckons the children to take flight. 

"C'mon, Shíra."

"Let's!" 

Hand in hand, they step into the light. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI THIS DIDNT TAKE LIKE FOREVER I LITERALLY HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IM WRITING IN THIS CHAPTE R TBH HHSHDHFHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA


	9. Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children returns back home.

_ "My friends! To me!"  _

The light-filled statues quaked as life pulsed all over the once-hollow bodies, before a brilliant flash appeared as the statues crumbled into fine dust, revealing the winged light had become the children they used to be. 

They unfurled their shining wings, beckoning others to do the same as they took flight into the red sky and towards the pulsating red light at the very dead center.

The last children to get out of their petrified shells were none other than their prince and his lover.

* * *

The harsh, blustery winds raced against their faces as they went through the swirling cloud vortex. Butterflies, birds, manta rays, all manners of creatures accompanied the duo in their flight. Lightning flashed in the surrounding cloudy walls, but they were all silenced with the distant call; a song of the great winged mother. 

Singing, laughing, the two held hand in hand together. Alef watched in nostalgic awe as he flew through the great crumbling castle he once called home. They watched the ascended lights speed on ahead without them, so excited to finally be free and be with their friends who already await for them amongst the stars in the great sky. 

"My home was a beautiful place." He spoke up, the wind gently swept them under into a hallway of sandy slopes where jellyfishes idly danced in the winding corridor.

"I know that I only knew this castle like this but, I love this place." She continued, "I could hear your mother sing. It's so soothing here." The two leaped into the open air, gravitating towards the great crowned jellyfish before jumping on the next one. The birds and the manta rays were their next companion through a corridor of clouds, they took a ride on one of the ray's back, and it allowed them.  They took in the sights of the distant spires that still stood beyond the intricately covered windows. Spiraling upwards until they reached the peak, they narrowly dodged a falling tower, but they just rammed through the large debris it had made. 

Alef reminisces of the many forgotten locations. He remembers the long, grandeur hallways he used to walk on. The many rooms pocketed the castle, and the twists and turns, and every little nooks and crannies. Now all buried and long gone under the clouds that has overtaken the structure and became a haven of multitudes of creatures. 

Another large structure collapsed and blocked their way, but luckily for them, a great white whale made the way and they could see the brilliant blue sky above them, with shimmering specks of lights that covered the great, limitless space. 

Alef only could barely see the elder's altars within the flying rubble, the creatures of light, the clouds and flashes of red lightning. He remembers every little detail of his home, what goes where and what they used to be. 

He remembers them all so well. He would hide behind his father's shadows while he talked with the other elders.

The many memories flooded in his mind, he remembers he used to ride on one of the twin's shoulders as they escaped from the wrath of Miss Teth. He watched Sir Ayin masterfully craft stone pots after stone pots, all while he's snoozing on the job.  He remembers watching on top of Sir Tsadi's broad shoulders as he drilled and trained his people in the art of war. Alef always wanted to hold a great spear like his adoptive uncle one day, once upon a past. He also watched Elder Daleth teach the younger stars about their histories and so forth. 

"Alef, are you crying?" A gentle voice snapped him out of this reverie, he blinked, not realizing the wetness that stained his face. He used his free hand to wipe the moisture from his cheek before a quiet sniffle came. "S-sorry." He mumbled, "I don't know what came over me."

Shíra inch in towards him, closing the gaps between them. She wiped the other side of his face as gently as she could. "It's okay to cry. I'd probably cry too if the place I used to haunt becomes something I can no longer recognize."

Comforted by the gesture, he held her close. As the winds and the clouds thinned, they broke free from the confines of the atmosphere. They watched the final vestige of the castle's spires that still stood at the very edge where the lands of the clouds met the domain of the expansive, star-filled sky.

Lost for words, even how destroyed the castle was, there was a sense of serenity and tranquility that Alef felt. It was like returning back into the wings of his mother, safe and sound from any dangers. 

He felt like a young child again.

The manta rays and the birds swooped to carry the children towards the brightest star in the sky, as their bodies slowly disintegrated into countless specks like stardust. Swirling back towards the ever-unchanging brilliant sky; the home of the lost and the fallen stars.

* * *

Alef opens his eyes, watching the lights and the twinkling distant stars go pass them. Shíra was leading the flight, she excitedly waves at the spirits they both saved back on the kingdom, and the ancestral spirits waved back as they sped past them too. 

_ This is…  _

Alef could see the brilliant starburst in the distance, speckle of lights trailing from all over the expansive horizon and into the very center of the white light. They could see countless upon countless of children, holding each other's hands. Those who had passed from the world, and those who would be reborn back to the kingdom of the clouds.

Spirits, stars, the creatures of light, all small and large. All beckoned by their singing God, back to their home. 

Back to safety. 

All welcomed in their open wings. 

Shíra sang alongside the song, as did the children alongside them, like an angelic choir from the heavens as Alef watched in stunned silence as the light got brighter and brighter, and brighter… 

… 

… 

It was bright, but Alef could feel the slightest of wetness on the bottom of his bare soles. He blinked once, twice, before his sight returned normal. 

He looked around, in the realm of the sky as stars surrounded them from bottom to top. An imagery of his mother painted the very peak, circling around multitudes of twinkling lights. 

In front of them was a doorway, brightly lit up by empty whiteness. Shíra was besides him, and finally the several children and adults who stood in front of them.

"Ah." She piped up, she waved as the group of ascended stars. 

"Maryl, Lamine."

"Lou is waiting for you up there."

The other lights waved back, before they finally ascended into the sky above them. Leaving only two. 

Alef only watched in silence to the scene in front of him. 

Shíra hugs the two stars in front of them, and they both hug her back as tight as they could. 

"I'll miss you both so much." She said, "Now, come on. Everyone's waiting for you two." She hiccuped as tears started streaming in her face, "S-say hi to Tiffy and Sefri for me, okay?" 

Maryl and Lumine, presumably by Alef, only silently nodded, before their forms slowly began to turn into stardust and flew skywards to join the rest of the ascended stars. 

Alef gently put his hand on her shoulder, before pulling her close for his own hug. She cried as she returned the gesture, holding onto him desperately. 

"It'll be okay, Shíra. I'll be here with you." He cooed, but he let her cry for now.  He couldn't imagine the pain she is feeling right now. 

But at the back of his mind, Shíra herself might not have much years left. 

He will cherish her until that day comes. She was the single most important star in his life, alongside the elders, his mother and father. 

"C-come on, Alef." She gently pulled away, a smile formed even as teardrops formed and fell from her eyes. "Let's be reborn back to the land of the clouds. Our mission isn't over yet."

He only nods. 

The two, hand in hand, walked together in the illuminated path, it felt like a long journey but every step they took, they came closer and closer to the end of the light. 

The ancestral spirits they had saved and befriended all shared a piece of their wings to them as they passed through them. With each light rejuvenated them as their capes finally materialized back to life.  Their casual walk became a jog, then a full-on sprint. The lights given to them twirled around like sprites, and before they knew it, they were at the very end of the light. 

It beckoned them, like an ancient children's song. 

"Shíra, wait for a moment."

"Yes, Alef?"

Honest to his mother, he was trembling to his very core. 

His hands trembled as he took her hand to his.

"I-I thought it might be the b-best time to tell you how much I really love you and—" 

She pulls him close, their lips met together. A light, chaste kiss. It only lasted for the briefest of moments before she pulled away. 

A smile on her face, then a giggle. 

"No fair." He pouts, but Shíra only laughed a little. "I'm more forward with my feelings, you know?" She then pulls him close again for a hug. 

"Thank you, for coming into my life, Alef."

"No, thank  _ you _ Shíra. I don't think I'll be here right now if it weren't for you." He said, tightening his hug around her, "Both you in the past and in the present, you're the person who kept me grounded even in the most dire of situations."

"I find it funny that all these time, I was also the star you've met once before."

"Fate is a funny, fickle thing."

After a few minutes of comforting silence, Alef pulled away as he held his hand out to her. 

"Shall we go?" 

Shíra smiled, nodding as she takes his hand. 

"Let's go."

She looked back last one time towards the distant sea of stars, and waved. 

Alef swore he saw many ascended lights twinkled brightly in response. 

_The Samekh twins were right, there was nothing to be afraid for._

The two stepped into the light, drowsiness overtook them and closed their eyes in preparation for their rebirth back to the land of clouds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW I DEFINITELY GOT SIDETRACKED
> 
> This thing has been stewing in the documents WAY TOO LONG for how short it is.
> 
> But it's here now so Uh Yea
> 
> I definitely Did Not Procrastinate Nope (I did)


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life returns to earth, and the children continues to breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Before you read the epilogue, I'd just like to say thank you to every readers who followed the this whirlwind of a fanfic I've written on the fly! Special thanks to sunshine__y, Myosotis, and Choon for their unending support for this novel of a fanfic, I would have probably ran out of motivation if it weren't for them!
> 
> More thanks to the people of Phil.Sky discord server for basically pushing me to post this on AO3 instead of letting it rot in Google Docs ldfhsfflksdjljglmao
> 
> Next up on the NatP saga is both Shíra-centric fics, one is her backstory and one relating to her self-made title.
> 
> Damn, the tags is kinda messy, anyone wanna list off common tags I missed in the comments? Thanks!
> 
> Without further ado, the epilogue chapter!

Months had passed since his first trip to the sky alongside her. 

Alef and Shíra religiously returned back to Eden once a month, every time the light's grip over the relentless storm weakened.

Each light they gave was one step closer to quelling the storm, but it was a long way still for the children of the light. 

* * *

"Shíra." Alef stared blankly at the blazing blue skies, white clouds scattered around the large island and painting the expansive azure canvas. "It has been a while, hasn't it?" He rolled to his side, the short grass tickled whatever exposed skin he had. 

The song of the birds and the manta rays in the distant peaks of the sanctuary echoes all throughout, carried by the gentlest of breeze to them. 

Shíra lied besides him, their fingers entwined together tightly as she gave him a soft smile and a content sigh, "It has."

Both of them sat up straight, gazing down on the endless, crystalline ocean ahead of them. Not a cloud in sight at the distant, neverending blue horizon as sunlight rippled onto its ever-moving surface. 

She laid her head into his shoulder, as he placed his hand on her hips as they continued to watch the sea. 

"We still have so much work to do." 

"Mmhm," He thoughtfully hummed, "but we can stay here a little bit longer."


End file.
